Worlds Collide
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Isabella Swan has multiple personality disorder and has let Edward Cullen, an aspiring psychiatrist, do a case study on her and her multiple personalities. Collaboration between Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy’s Little Cannibal, dark and funny. B/E
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Cannibal: **First, let's all give a huge round of applause to Ms. Bronze because without her and her amazingness, I would not have had any ambition to work on this story. Second, let's bow our hats to the Showtime show "United States of Tara" that gave me this idea. And thirdly, let's review this new story that the amazing Bronzehairedgirl620 has written with me. :)

**Bronzehairedgirl620:** I'm so psyched about this story; I don't even think you understand how much. DLC has come up with the most amazing plot, and I'm only doing my part in trying to keep up with her excellence. It's brilliant.

So read, enjoy, and review!

**Summary:** Isabella Swan has multiple personality disorder and has let Edward Cullen, an aspiring psychiatrist, do a case study on her and her multiple personalities. Collaboration between Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal, dark and funny. B/E

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Worlds Collide**

I put the car in park outside of Isabella's house. It would be a lie to say that I was excited to do this case study with her. It's not that I didn't like Isabella, because I did. I found her extremely smart, intelligent, funny, witty, she had everything that any man could ever ask for in a woman, but unfortunately, her "alters," as we decided to call them, weren't as charming as she was.

"Please don't let it be Victoria today." I begged aloud as I got out of the car.

Victoria was one of Isabella's most…extreme alters. Isabella had somehow managed to create an alter that wasn't human, even though Isabella was as human as they come. The first time I ever met Isabella and her family, Victoria had decided to pay us a visit. The memory was clear in my mind.

I had rang the doorbell to the house, excited that it was my first day meeting the person that I was going to spend the next year studying. I had heard rumors and read articles of multiple personality disorder (MPD) but never actually witnessed it firsthand. I was ignorant to believe that it was equivalent to someone that liked to play dress up a little too much.

Isabella's father, Charlie Swan, answered the door and invited me in. He introduced me to Isabella's mother, Renee Swan. and Isabella's close friend Alice Brandon. They led me to the TV room where Renee fed me stale cookies and watered down milk. I asked her where Isabella was, I was excited to finally meet my first patient.

The family fell silent. Alice let out a strangled giggle behind her small hand. I looked around the room in bewilderment. "Where is Isabella?" I finally asked again when I realized that no one was going to answer.

Renee opened her mouth and then closed it. "Isabella isn't here today." She said slowly, shooting glances at her husband.

"But I was told that Isabella would be here today. You must have known-"

"Bella's here." Alice interrupted me. "As in her body's here, but Bella decided that she needed to take a vacation, so Victoria took over for her."

"I don't understand." I looked away from the small girl to Isabella's parents. I shook my head to show that nothing that Alice was saying was making any sense to me.

Charlie sighed. "I'll get her for you." He pushed himself off the chair and walked up the stairs. Renee followed after him, mumbling something about how he might need help.

It was then that I realized that this wasn't someone that liked to play dress up a little too much and I might had found myself in a possibly dangerous situation. I tried to convince myself that my professor would never make me do something that would get me hurt, but the doubt was starting to overpower my logic.

"Hi Victoria." Alice called at the stairs.

My head shot in the direction of the staircase. It was impossible for me to restrain the gasp that had built in my chest. Isabella, or _Victoria_, was incredibly beautiful. She had long brown hair that curled at the ends, her skin was unbelievably white, and every time she stepped into the sun that was let in by an open window, the light would reflect the glitter that she bathed in.

I stood up and held out my hand for her. She was taking her time walking down the stairs, her back arched when she saw Alice and me. Her face held a tight grimace. When she finally reached the bottom step, her foot caught on her long dress and she fell forward. I rushed to her aid, the manners that my mother and father taught me kicking in.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I tried to pull her to her feet.

Her eyes widened when they saw me, but instead of blushing or acting like nothing had happened like a normal person would, her lips curled over her gums and she let out a loud hiss. A real hiss. A hiss that could be compared to a cat or any other animal that hisses.

She jumped to her feet, mumbled something in Latin and rushed to the side of the house. Her hands holding up her long skirt.

I looked at Alice for support.

"She thinks that she's a vampire." She told me as if she was telling me that the sky was blue.

My eyes widened from the news. "She's not going to try to eat me, is she?" I asked. The image of such a beautiful creature lunging at me with her hands out like claws and her teeth bearing was clear in my mind.

Alice giggled. "No, she's a vegetarian. She only eats animals."

The sound of a dog crying out in pain echoing from the kitchen made me jump. Alice's face dropped and she pushed herself off of the couch.

"Don't eat Rufus, Victoria!" She screamed as she ran in the direction that the dog was crying.

It took a lot of convincing from Isabella's parents and my mentor to make me go back there.

I soon started to visit her twice a week over a three month period. It didn't take me long to get to know and eventually befriend most, not all- it's hard to befriend a vampire, of her alters. She had six of them, each one just as different as the other. There was the vampire, the neat freak, the foreigner, the rebellious teenager (I think she just turned sixteen), the forty-year-old biker (he intimidates me), and of course the real Isabella Swan.

I only got to meet the real Isabella once. It was after I told B, Isabella's rebellious teenager alter (I'm not bragging, but I think B has a crush on me), that I was going to be living with them for a few months.

It was nice to finally meet the real Isabella. She was quiet, unlike most of her alters, she stared at her hands a lot, and when she smiled, it was like the whole room brightened up. I couldn't imagine anyone like her wanting to hide behind a mask. I told her this, many times during out session. I just really hoped that she took what I said to heart.

"Please don't let it be Dale either." I made one more final plea before I knocked on the door to my new home for the next three months.

"Ah, Edward. Come in," Charlie said, trying to sound cordial, but I could hear the strain in his voice as I walked through the door.

"Hello, Mr. Swan." I said, trying to listen for any indication of who I would be meeting with today.

"Bella isn't here today," he said, cutting straight to the chase by answering my unspoken question. "But I need to have a word with you before you see…her."

I couldn't help but notice the way he avoided whoever she was at the moment. As if it embarrassed him. "Sure," I replied, shrugging out of my jacket.

Charlie led me over to the small sofa, his posture stiff as he frowned at the floor. I waited mutely, not sure of what he wanted to say.

"I need you to help Bella," he said, his tone softer than before. "This has gone on long enough, and it needs to end. She's throwing her life away."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm not sure I understand," I frowned. "You make it sound like…"

I wasn't sure what I was trying to accuse him of, if anything.

"Bella has always been…imaginative. Always playing dress up, always wanting to create her own worlds. But this pretending has lasted for too long. It might be my and Renee's fault, for allowing her to remain in these dreams, but we can't change the past."

I stared at him. "What you're saying is that you don't believe Multiple Personality Disorder is real." I summarized, repressing my grimace as I saw him nod.

"Yes."

I sighed, stretching my legs out in front of me. "Mr. Swan, I will do everything in my power to get your daughter back," I said. I didn't want to do anything to upset him. "May I see her?"

Charlie nodded grimly, shaking my hand. "Good luck."

I hated the way he made it sound like I was walking to my death sentence but ignored it, carrying the few bags I had to the kitchen. I could see Alice from where I was standing, but whoever had taken over for Bella was nowhere in sight.

"Hello Edward," Alice said, noticing me lurking in the doorway. "Would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head, biting my tongue from asking any questions. "No, thank you."

"God damn it," I heard a voice growl from behind me. I turned around to see Bella's physical presence, although there was a different light in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at me behind her glasses, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How many times have I told you to take off your shoes before you enter the house?" she snapped, pointing at my loafers. I looked down, hoping I hadn't tracked in anything, which would only upset her more. I knew this Bella – Emily, as she liked to be called. Any object out of place, any speck of dirt or mud within a ten- mile radius and she went ballistic, cleaning and mopping like no tomorrow.

"Hello, Emily." I said, extremely grateful that I had memorized the names of each alter. I wasn't sure what would happen if I mixed them up.

She nodded curtly in acknowledgement. "Shoes. Off. Now."

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself. "I'm sorry," I apologized, wanting to stay on her good side as I pulled them off and walked back to the front door, setting them by the welcome mat.

"Oh, Edward, you're here." Renee smiled brightly at as she walked down the stairs with a bucket filled with cleaning supplies.

I smiled back at her. "Hello, Mrs. Swan. Getting started on spring cleaning early this year?" I nodded towards the cleaning supplies in her hand.

Renee sighed. "Emily is back, as I'm sure as you can tell." She gestured to the shoes that I was setting by the front door. "Do you want me to show you where you'll be staying,"

I nodded. "Please."

She led me up the stairs, the wood creaking under our weight as we walked down the hallway.

"This is Alice's room," she said, pointing to a closed door. "Across the hall is Bella's, and next to that is the bathroom. You'll have it to yourself, because Alice and Bella share one."

"Alice lives here?" I asked. Renee nodded somberly, continuing to walk.

"She's decided to stay with Bella while you're doing your…research."

I nodded, following her down to the end. A window was open, letting in some fresh air and Renee turned to the room on the right, swinging the door open.

"You'll be staying here," she said. "Fresh towels are on the dresser, and feel free to help yourself or ask for anything you need."

She excused herself a minute later after explaining everything I needed to know. I sat my bags down on the bed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

This was going to be difficult, although I knew that coming in. It was my first case and I wanted it to go well, but it was waking up and not knowing who would be sitting at the breakfast table. There was the real Bella, the one I wanted to get to know the most, but she rarely graced us.

The one I found easiest to get along with is Marie, Bella's French alter ego. I still hadn't figured out if she spoke the language fluently, if at all, but her accent was pronounced. I met her when I had walked out in the backyard, one day. She was sitting on a chair wearing a beret, drinking a cup of strong expresso, and humming along to a French CD while she chewed on a crepe.

I dumped the contents of each bag onto my bed, watching as they spilled onto the floor and rolled under the bed.

"Great," I said as I heard someone, probably Emily, thumping up the stairs, muttering to herself. I did my best to gather up everything I had dropped, but I wasn't fast enough.

"You better get those clothes off the floor before I do it for you," Emily warned as she waltzed past the door, eyeing me. I groaned, falling on my back as I heard the vacuum start somewhere down the hall.

This was going to be a long three months.

**End Chapter.**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** Tell me what you think! Tell me what you think! I like it. I don't know about y'all but I really, really, like how it turned out. Bronze and I both agreed to update this every Sunday so we don't ignore it and we don't ignore our other stories too. Besides, it'll give us time to work out the next chapter and the plot together. But seriously, tell me if you like it! In a review, because reviews rock! Thanks for reading!

**Bronzehairedgirl620:** I seriously love how it turned out, and hopefully you all do too. You should review and tell us : ) Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** Thank you so much for the support for this story. Bronze and I both agreed that we wanted to answer a few questions that y'all might have about this story, because it's different, as some of y'all have said, and I figured that this would easier than replying to every review answering all your questions. :)

**Bronzehairedgirl620:** Thanks for reviewing; we're glad that you like the story so far. If you have any questions, most likely they'll be answered, but these are the general ones about MPD that you can know beforehand.

**Is this version any different from Bronze/DLC's version?**

No, both stories are the same. We both wrote at least half of the chapter, so instead of just posting it on one person's account, we posted on both of our accounts.

**What's the difference between MPD (multiple personality disorder) and DID (****dissociative identity disorder)?**

They're the exact same thing. We can call it MPD or DID and it honestly would not make a difference. MPD is more commonly known than DID, if I told someone that Bella had dissociative identity disorder, I honestly doubt that a lot of people would know what that is. If I said MPD, a lot of people would know. Even though DID is now the preferred term, since we started with saying that it was MPD, we're going to continue to say MPD, just to be consistent. Besides, if you watch _United States of Tara_, they say multiple personality disorder.

**Is like **_**United States of Tara**_**?**

This was inspired by that show, but in the end, it's our own story. But it's a great resource because as far as I'm aware of it's accurate and it's funny!

**How many personalities does Bella have?**

Six, including the original Bella. There's Dale (forty-year-old biker dude), Victoria (vampire), B (fourteen year old teenager who likes to say that she's sixteen), Emily (OCD, everything must be clean girl), Marie (the French girl), and of course the Bella that we love and know from _Twilight_. Bronze and I (Daddy's Little Cannibal) each have our own personalities that we take charge of.

**What happened to Bella, how did she get this disorder?**

Read and find out. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Chapter Two**

I fumbled down into the kitchen, smacking the wall until I hit the light switch. It was too early to be up, but I wanted to make sure I was fully awake before _he_ got down here.

I didn't want him here. They thought I was crazy, and that bringing in some freaking psychiatrist was going to cure everything. That he would solve all of my problems, and that everything would be okay once these three months were up.

Life didn't work like that. But unfortunately, I couldn't tell them just what I thought about the whole situation. They wouldn't listen, except for Alice. She's been the only supportive one this entire time, and I was undeniably grateful for it. I don't know if I could've gotten through this without her.

I didn't allow this side out much, except for in my thoughts or when no one was around. I wasn't comfortable with showing people, and they knew it. They wouldn't ever ask, although it wasn't like they believed I had more than one person inside me, anyway. They thought it was a joke. That it was all pretend; I've always had an active imagination.

The water on the stove boiled, the pot whistled before I turned off the heat and poured the steaming liquid into a mug I retrieved from the cabinet. Emily had cleaned yesterday, so I knew everything would be in its correct place. The tea bag sunk to the bottom and I watched it as the leaves dissolved, the color changed as the minutes passed.

This was the time I loved the most. When it was quiet, the sun not yet up, just like everyone else in the house. I felt constantly watched; like I was being monitored for some science experiment. They didn't give me a second to myself, although they liked to think they were being good about giving me space. There was always an eye watching me, someone knowing my location or what I was up to.

I glanced down at the notebook I had brought down from upstairs and opened it to a fresh page and uncapped the pen. I wasn't sure what I was in the mood to write, but it didn't matter. The feeling of being able to, with no restraints and no one telling me what to do was exhilarating. My only outlet, as far as I was concerned.

A loud thump overhead made me freeze in place, the cup halfway to my lips. My ears were alert as I paused, trying to listen for any indication that someone was up. Maybe Renee had fallen off the bed again, or Charlie had knocked the alarm clock as he normally did when he woke up for work. I didn't know, but I prayed it wasn't _him._

"Bella?" Alice called out into the dimly lit room. I looked at the doorway, never more relieved to see her.

"In here," I said, although I knew she could see me.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked softly as she walked into the kitchen.

I bit my lip. "I just wanted a little time to myself, that's all." I dropped the cup onto the table and stared at the blank page in front of me. I mentally sighed. So much for writing.

Alice sighed, running a hand through her disheveled hair. "How are you taking all of this?"

I immediately knew what she was talking about. "I hate it." I grumbled. I grabbed the cup and took the first sip I had been waiting for. "I want him to leave."

"You know that won't happen," she said softly, and I could tell she thought she was treading on thin ice. She wasn't nearly as cautious around me as the others, but she knew as well as any of them that one word could be the magic word for Bella to disappear. She also knew better than anyone that I would come back eventually.

"But..." I trailed off. "I don't know."

"Bella, I know you don't like this. I'm not too fond of a strange guy living here observing us either, but we're going to have to deal." She took a seat next to meet at the table. Her small hand wrapping around mine.

I leaned into her side, resting my head on her shoulder. "I just want them to understand."

"They will," she whispered, matting down my hair with the hand she wasn't using hold mine. "I promise."

"You should go back to sleep," I said as I lifted my head from shoulder. "It's too early. You'll be cranky if you don't get a little more sleep."

She narrowed in her eyes on me accusingly. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought against it. "You're right." She finally sighed, pushing herself away from the table and getting to her feet.

I watched as she walked up the stairs, giving me one last look on her way. I looked down at my notebook. I couldn't understand why the others couldn't understand, or why they didn't even try.

Edward, I think that was his name, was strange. I'm not sure why he even felt comfortable coming in here, living with a family he doesn't know. I hadn't listened to many of the facts about him, but I knew that he was a psychiatrist and this was his first "case study," as they liked to call it, making me sound even more like a National Science Fair project. He was young, so one could only assume that he was naïve.

I don't know how long I sat at the kitchen table, drinking small sips of tea until it turned stone cold and writing down whatever popped into my head before I heard a ghostly chuckle, breaking the silence I had been previously enjoying.

"You really are a vampire, aren't you?"

My eyes widened and I spun around automatically, glaring as best I could at the figure lurking in the doorway.

"Excuse me?" I replied, trying to make my voice sound as monotone and neutral as I could. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating as he took one step closer and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to make it all go away. Maybe if I wished hard enough, he would leave.

"You're up at odd hours of the night. Isn't that a vampire-like quality?"

I tensed my jaw, refusing to say anything. I didn't owe him any explanation. The way he looked at me made me feel uncomfortable. Vulnerable. As if I was at his disposal, and I didn't like it.

I looked at him, and although it was somewhat dark I could still make out what he looked like. He didn't remind me of a doctor, but it could be due to the fact that he couldn't be much older than I was. He was wearing a pair of running shorts and holding what appeared to be an iPod, but I wasn't going to ask. I didn't care _that_ much.

I wanted to ask him where he was going, but again, I kept my mouth shut. I turned my face away from him, my posture stiff and rigid. I couldn't do this. Not when there was no one else around us, and in the dark. Not now.

_You don't care_, I chanted. _Leave him be._

He continued to stand in the doorway, and we stared at one another like it was a damn Mexican standoff. Waiting for the other to crack. I wanted him to leave, and it seemed that neither ignoring him nor staring him down was helping my case.

"Well, I'm going to go out for a short run. I'll be back soon."

I nodded curtly to show him I heard him and didn't relax my body until I heard the resounding click of the door shutting. It almost made me laugh how he felt the need to explain exactly where he was going in minute detail. I remember how they told me in Driver's Ed how when you got pulled over, you are supposed to tell the cop each and everything you're going to do. _I'm getting my license out of my wallet that's in my back pocket,_ or _my registration is in the glove compartment, let me grab it._

Apparently it was so you wouldn't trick the police officer and make them think you were reaching for a weapon. Almost the same situation is here; so they wouldn't scare me. Almost.

I sat at the kitchen table, resisting the urge to bang my head against the edge, before getting up as I decided to make myself useful. I pulled out as many eggs as I thought I would need, quickly heating a pan and pouring the batter I had made into them. I had more scrambled eggs, bacon and toast than I knew what to do with in the end, right as Renee clambered down the stairs.

"Good morning," she sang out. I watched as she paused, looking at me for a second. "Sweetie?" She asked, not sure if one of the others had decided to come out for a visit. Would it be considering visiting, since they technically lived here with me?

"Hi," I mumbled, shoving the plate of food towards her. "I made breakfast."

"Thank you," she said simply, taking it and sitting down. Charlie and Alice soon joined her and we ate, conversing about meaningless topics. I was almost enjoying myself, thinking it would be a good morning, until I heard the door re-open. His footsteps were loud, echoing in my mind as they walked closer and he greeted those at the table.

"Good morning, Bella."

I froze, gripping my fork so hard I thought the metal would bend. He was too close. He was standing behind me. It was too close. He was too close.

"I'm finished." I forced myself away from the table and grabbed the plate. I didn't want to be rude to Emily, since she did spend so much time cleaning the house.

I stepped towards the sink, but Edward was too close. I ran into him. My plate dropped onto the tile floor and my eyes widened. I felt sick, my breathing became hard, my hands started to sweat, and everything went black.

--

"Oh my god." I breathed out. Edward was standing in front of me. Edward was here. I didn't know that was today. Why didn't anyone tell me it was today? I looked down at what I was wearing. Pink. I was wearing pink, in front of Edward. Shit.

I turned around and started towards the stairs. Edward was here, Edward Cullen was here, and I was wearing pink. Does no one understand how embarrassing that is? Pink! I'm not a pink kind of girl. I'm strictly black. I was lucky that I didn't suddenly catch on fire.

I ran up the stairs, not bothering to look behind me. I was too embarrassed. It was like getting caught masturbating, only worse, because I was wearing _pink_.

Bella's room wasn't the way I had left it. It was clean. I didn't like it being clean. I threw the covers off the bed and dumped the dirty clothes hamper onto the floor. I kicked the clothes around, my eyes glancing over all the bright colors.

I grabbed a red checkered skirt and brought it to my nose. It didn't smell _that_ bad, I could probably get away with it if I sprayed perfume or air freshener on it. I threw it onto the bed and jogged to the closet.

Emily had organized all the shirts so that it went from lightest to darkest. I went through the darker colors and couldn't find anything that called out to me. Sure, Bella has a couple of cute shirts, but they weren't something that_ I_ would wear. She needed more black and less yellow and blue.

I jumped across the bed, grabbing the skirt, and walked across the hall to Alice's room. Even though she was at least a size smaller than Bella was, she probably had a few shirts that I could fit into. Bella was still young. She didn't have a muffin top or anything that would offensive towards the eyes.

"Hi, B." Alice greeted me when I walked into her room. She was standing in front of her bed with her back to me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked. I was pretty sure that I saw her downstairs with Edward.

"I walked up the stairs," she said after she turned around. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she frowned at me. She sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, in her defense, it kind of was. "Here, I figured you might want to borrow this." She handed me a black shirt. "Dale got it for me that time he got arrested for starting a bar fight. I'm pretty sure it still has blood on it."

I smiled at her. Alice always knew how to take care of me. I unfolded the shirt so I could get a better look at it. It was ripped at the collar and there were blood stains covering up the Harley Davidson symbol. The shirt looked amazing.

I pulled off the shirt that Bella had been wearing and replaced it with the shirt that Alice gave me. I pulled down Bella's pajama pants and slipped on the skirt (not before checking to see if she had shaved her legs recently, she had). I looked at myself in the vanity mirror that Alice had on her dresser. My outfit was presentable, but my hair looked like I had just crawled out of bed and I wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Do you have any eye shadow?" I asked opening a drawer that usually held a makeup bag. Alice was famous for being the one with all the _good_ makeup. Bella used to have good makeup too, but Emily threw it all away because I _accidently_ tipped over my black nail polish on her favorite skirt. Okay, I'm not going to lie, it wasn't an accident.

Alice shook her head. "No, I gave it to Marie."

I rolled my eyes as I dumped the contents of her makeup bag onto the dresser. I hated, hated, _hated_ sharing everything with Bella's alters. It was like having a brother or sister, except, you could never tell them to stop because you never got the chance to meet them.

"I'm sorry." Alice apologized, her face dropping. "I can ask her where she put it when she comes back."

"No, it's fine." I lied. "I'll just trace my eyelid with the eyeliner." I held up the black eyeliner I found in her bag.

"Do you want me to help?" Alice asked as she got off her bed.

I nodded as I handed her the pencil and sat where she was sitting. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling fan as she traced the pencil around the bottom of my eyelid.

"Why isn't Bella here?" Alice asked standing in front of me, too short to kneel down. It was common question, so I didn't take it as an attack.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I think Edward scared her off." I admitted. "But I'm glad he's here," I added quickly. I was afraid that she would tell Renee and Charlie and then they would kick Edward out.

Alice giggled. "Only because you like him." She switched eyes.

I bit my lip. "Do you think he likes me back?" I asked, hopeful. "I told him I was sixteen, so he wouldn't feel that weird dating a fourteen year old, but I don't think that worked."

"You told him you were sixteen?" Alice pulled the pencil away from my eyes. I looked at her. She was staring at me with a disapproving expression. It reminded me of the time that Renee caught me watching one of Dale's porn tapes.

"Yeah…but in my defense, I look old for my age!" I was hoping that she would get the joke, but her face was still hard and her eyes had narrowed. I sighed. "I'll tell him that I'm not really sixteen." I wasn't going to tell him, I just told her that so I could avoid another speech from her.

I pushed myself off the bed and pulled at my skirt so that it was over my knees. My shirt was too long, so I tied it in my back. I glanced at myself in the mirror. Everything was perfect, except for my hair, which still looked like I had just crawled out of bed.

I grabbed a rubber band from Garfield (Alice keeps all her rubber bands, even though she doesn't wear any because her hair is too short, around the tail of her Garfield alarm clock) and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I turned around so Alice could see me.

"Do you like it?" I asked for her approval.

She nodded as she walked towards me. Her fingers wrapped around the hem of my skirt. "I like it." she pulled down my skirt so it covered my knees. "Now I love it." she smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Alice." I mumbled as I walked out of her room into the hallway. When I was sure that she couldn't see me. I rolled up the skirt again so it was above my knees.

I ran back down the stairs, my thoughts only on Edward and whether or not he would still be in the kitchen. It usually didn't take people that long to finish eating; I hoped that he chews thoroughly.

"Hi Edward." I greeted him when I reached the bottom step. He was leaning over his notebook with a piece of bacon in his mouth.

He didn't look up at me. "Hi B." he said, jotting down some notes.

I frowned. "How did you know it was me?" I asked, surprised.

Edward shrugged. "None of the other alters usually make an effort to say hi to me."

"I hate how you call me an alter." I slumped forward. "It makes me feel like a figment of someone's imagination." I walked towards the table and sat in the seat next to him. The excitement of Edward being here was starting to disappear. "What are you working on?" I asked as I tried to read what he had written, but his arm had covered the words.

"Just taking some notes." he still didn't look up at me.

"What about?" I pressured. I was hoping that this would lead to a conversation that ended with him confessing his undying love for me.

"Where's Isabella?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I groaned as I rolled my eyes. "She's not here." I said, monotone.

"I noticed that, but why did she leave?" he looked up at me. His beautiful green eyes making me melt. I could feel my body slump even further, but this time it wasn't because I was agitated with him. I was in love.

"Because she got scared." I answered.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "Did I scare her away?" His voice held a hint of regret, which made me aggravated. All they cared about was Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. What about B? What does B get?

"Do you like my outfit?" I asked, getting off of my seat and standing up so he could see what I was wearing. "I got the shirt from Alice." I grabbed it so I could look at it better. "It still has blood stains on it from the bar fight that Dale got into."

"Dale got into another bar fight?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't there."

"No," Alice said as she walked into the kitchen. I could see her small frame from the corner of my eye. "He didn't get into another bar fight. That's from the first one. The one where you had to spend three hours in the police station trying to convince them that Bella wasn't a lesbian but a victim of MPD."

"I wouldn't say that she's a victim." I snapped at her, offended by her remark. "And you were at the bar fight?" I turned towards Edward. "What was it like? Did Dale kick anyone's ass?"

"Don't use _ass_, say bottom." Alice corrected me.

"You sound like Renee." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I bet you don't tell any of the other alters not to say ass."

"None of the other alters cuss, besides Dale, but he's older than you are."

I rolled my eyes as I slumped forward and made my way back to my seat next to Edward. I didn't know why Alice was Bella's best friend, I mean, she was cool, but not when she was telling me what to do.

"I wasn't at the bar fight." Edward finally answered my question as he closed his notebook and set it beside another one. "I had to pick Dale up at the police station and explain to the cops how a 110 ten pound girl could cause so much damage."

"I'm 110 pounds?" I screamed slamming my hands onto to the table so I could push myself up. "When the hell did I become 110 pounds?"

"110 pounds is actually under weight for you." Alice tried to calm me down.

"You're not 110 pounds!" I screamed at her. "How is okay that I'm 110 pounds?"

"I'm also four inches shorter than you."

I started to stomp my way towards the stairs. I was 110 ten pounds and they were just acting like it was normal. Underweight my ass! I bet it was all the beer that Dale drinks. I bet he's the reason that we gained so much weight.

"B, where are you going?" Alice called after me.

"I'm going to the bathroom so I can throw up." I screamed at her as I started to climb the stairs. "I can still taste the bacon and eggs that Bella had this morning."

--

Edward sat across me with his notebook in his hand. "How are you doing today, B?" He asked, the tip of his pen tapping against it.

"I'm still 110 pounds." I lamented as I took a large sip of the water that I bought from the corner store that I jogged too.

"110 pounds is actually underweight for someone your size, B." Edward sounded like he had been talking to Alice. "You mentioned that you were going to bathroom to throw up, did you really throw up?" he asked. His concern made my heart swell. Edward actually cared about me.

"No," I shook my head. "Alice stopped me before I could get my fingers down my throat."

"B, why do you feel the need to throw up or excessively exercise after eating? Obviously, you're not overweight; Alice and I have both told you that you're actually underweight. Why do you feel the need to develop an eating disorder?"

"I'm not trying to develop an eating disorder." I pulled my legs onto the chair so I could sit on them. "I just, I don't know, I'm worried."

"What are you worried about?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Bella getting older, because obviously, I'm not changing."

"But I thought that you just turned sixteen…" Edward bit the cap of his pen. I avoided his gaze. I was embarrassed about lying.

"I lied." I admitted. "I'm still fourteen."

"Why did you lie?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to tell him the truth; it was embarrassing to be in love with your psychiatrist, especially when you're stuck in a body that doesn't stop getting older when you're stuck at fourteen.

"You know, I run in the morning." Edward continued when I didn't answer his question. "It's extremely healthy and it can be fun. If you want, maybe we can run together sometime…"

"Really?" I blushed. The thought of running in the morning with Edward seemed like a great idea.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind some company." He smiled at me.

I bit my lip. "Thanks."

"No problem, B."

--

I stood a few inches away from the mirror, completely drowning the cotton ball with makeup remover. I scrubbed my eyes, trying to rid them of the black crap B had put on, but was failing miserably.

"Bella?"

I looked at the reflection to see Alice. "Yeah?"

"Here," she said, holding out her hand. I gave her the bottle and she stood in front of me, gently rubbing away the makeup.

"How bad was she?" I asked. Her movements slowed with my question and I watched in amusement as she tried to compose herself. Even after all these years with me and my alters, Alice still had a hard time answering this question honestly. But I needed to know.

"Not bad at all," she said, stepping back to admire her handiwork. "You know how she can be, though."

"Did she say anything to Edward?"

She pursed her lips. "I think they have a running date."

I groaned, hiding my hands with my face. "Next time you see her, tell her to knock it off. I don't want Edward Cullen around, and she's just egging him on."

"Will do," she promised, squeezing my arm gently before tossing the cotton ball in the trash. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired." I pulled the rubber band that was holding my hair up.

"It's good to have you back, Bella." Alice wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back, grateful just to have someone to hold. "Get some sleep and if you can a bite to eat." She told me when she pulled away. "B did a lot of exercising and didn't eat anything, so, you know."

I nodded. B was obsessed with my weight. I wasn't overweight, I was actually underweight (not by much), but she is convinced that I'm going to be obese because of Dale and his eating and drinking habits. I sighed. I was wondering why my stomach was growling so much.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled at her. I gave her another hug before she walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. I picked up the skirt B had been wearing and chucked it in the hamper, sighing.

She really needed to learn how to clean up after herself. Emily's going to have a field day when she sees this.

**End Chapter.**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** Thank you for reading it. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I had such a hard time writing B's character, because she's a fourteen year old girl and I spent a lot of time blocking that part of my life out. lol. It's such a difficult time, at least for me, and every other person that I've talked too. I'm not saying that it was difficult for everyone, but I haven't met a girl that didn't agree that fourteen was bad.

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **Review? I think you should : ) Thanks for reading! And yeah, fourteen was definitely not a good age.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. Chapter 3

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** So, we got it out on Sunday. Bronze isn't here and I'm in a rut about writing, so you're kind of lucky. We promised y'all that we would update every Sunday. That way we get a week to work on our other stories, while still working on this story. We both worked really hard on this chapter, especially since Bronze had to leave Saturday and her part of the story was the last part. So hopefully, you like it and it flows smoothly.

**Bronzehairedgirl620:** Everyone give big thanks to DLC for posting this for me, since I don't have a computer and we promised updates every Sunday. Hope you like it, and without further introduction, I introduce the third chapter to Worlds Collide.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Dale- forty year old biker  
B- fourteen year old  
Victoria- vampire  
Emily- OCD girl  
Marie- French chick

**Chapter Three**

I grabbed a beer from the fridge. I would have to remember to thank Renee, or Charlie, for stocking up for me. I was actually surprised that B, or whatever the fuck she wanted to be called now, hadn't tried to drink it all while I was gone.

"Hi Dale." Alice smiled at me when she walked into the kitchen.

"Sup?" I asked lifting my head up and then dropping it back down. I tapped the lid with my fingers before opening it. "Is Edward here, yet?" I asked before turning the can over and letting the piss water fall down my throat into my gut.

"He got her a few days ago." Alice answered as she climbed into one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

"Cool." I nodded, smashing the empty can in my hands. I would've loved to smash it against my head, like a real man, but due to the fact that I was living in a girl's body, I had to work with what I had.

I grabbed another beer from the fridge before walking to the table. I grabbed one of the chairs and turned it around so I was leaning against the backing when I sat down. There was a plate filled with bacon and a bowl filled with scramble eggs in front of me. I grabbed a strip of bacon and bit into it.

"I see Bella made breakfast." I grabbed a handful of the scramble eggs and poured it into my mouth.

"Could you eat with a fork?" Alice snapped at me. "That's for everyone not just you."

I gave her face before dropping what hadn't landed in my mouth back into the bowl. I didn't like eggs that much anyways. I tapped my beer can before opening it up. Alice was a nice chick, a little on the bossy side, but whatever. Bella seemed to like her.

"Where's Edward?" I took a long gulp of the Budweiser.

Alice shrugged. "Probably out running."

"He's such a pussy." I laughed, slamming my beer down onto the table. "Let me guess, he wears running shorts too, right?"

Alice didn't say anything, but there was a small blush on her cheeks. I laughed harder. That was fucking hysterical. Mr. College Education ran in the morning. God bless fucking America.

The door opened.

I pushed myself away from the table, eager to meet Edward and his running shorts. This was a sight that I had to see. I walked through the house until I was in the archway, I leaned against the wall, smirking.

Pussy boy was stretching in front of the front door.

"Aren't you supposed to stretch before you run?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked up at me. His eyes narrowed, before they got wide and his jaw got loose. "Dale?" He asked.

I nodded as I grabbed Bella's breast and pushed them together. "Don't let the tits fool you, it's still me underneath." I let go of them and went back to leaning against the wall. I didn't like grabbing onto Bella's breast, it made me feel like I was molesting myself. Not a cool feeling.

"What's with the running shorts?" I pointed to the light blue shorts that barely covered his package. "Did you decide to let your balls get a breeze?"

Edward ignored me as he went back to stretching. I looked away, afraid that the too short shorts might reveal something. I was not someone that wanted to be caught looking at another man's package.

"Have you ever gotten a boner, while you were running?" I asked. "You know, because the breeze felt a little _too_ good."

Edward stopped stretching. I could see him stare at me through my peripheral vision. I looked at him, making sure to keep my eyes on his face, not anywhere else, especially the shorts that were riding up his leg.

"Why must you ruin everything that I enjoy in life?" He asked as he stood up straight and walked past me to the kitchen.

I followed after him.

He walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I took the seat next to Alice, and grabbed my beer. I smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"Do you have a boyfriend yet, Alice?" I asked, leaning forward until my chest hit the back of the chair.

"Not yet." She took her head as she reached for a piece of toast and the jar of grape jelly.

"How about you, Edward?" I leaned back in the chair so I could turn around to look at him. He was still standing in front of the fridge with the bottle of water. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Not since you left me, Dale." He twisted the cap on the water bottle and brought it to his lips. It took me a second to realize that I was the pun of the joke that he had just made.

"Fuck you!" I screamed slamming my feet onto the ground and turning back to the table. I leaned forward so my face was in front of Alice, who was concentrating on spreading the jelly on her toast with a spoon. "Did you hear what he just told me?" I pointed my thumb behind me. "Not very fucking professional, now is it? Going around and making his patients the fucking pun of his jokes." I turned around to look at Edward; he was walking towards the table with the water bottle half empty in his hand. "I can call people about that."

"I wasn't making you the pun of my joke, Dale." Edward said as he sat on the other side of Alice. He grabbed a couple of strips of bacon and reached the spoon that was in the bowl of scramble eggs. Alice grabbed his wrist. He frowned at her. She shook her head. Edward pulled his hand back and reached for a piece of toast instead.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked, setting her piece of toast on a paper plate.

I shrugged as I leaned back in my seat. "She probably saw pussy boy over there in his running shorts and it scared her so much that she ran away." I grabbed the bacon I was eating earlier and finished it off.

"So anything happen while I was gone?" I took a drink of the beer. "Did B throw any wild parties while Charlie and Renee were away? How about Victoria, did she try to eat anymore squirrels?"

Alice and Edward shook their head. I popped my neck and rubbed my shoulder. I was fucking bored. They were fucking boring. If Charlie hadn't sold my motorcycle (fucking B and her inability to keep her hands off of my shit) I would be out of here.

"How are the boys doing?" I asked, finishing off the rest of the beer.

"I think they're still in jail." Alice took another bite of her toast. "You know, because they got into a bar fight last Friday…" She looked at me. "If I were you, I would thank Edward for showing up, if it wasn't for him, you would still be sitting in a cell…"

"I don't have a problem with that." I smiled as I envisioned a bunch of angry prostitutes.

Alice rolled his eyes. "You know you're not the only one living in Bella's body." She gave me a disgusted look. "You're not allowed over there anymore, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I know." People's alters needed rights. It's not fair that, I, who am forty, have to wait for Bella, who is nineteen or something like that, to turn twenty-one. It wasn't right. A law needed to be passed about that. No matter how old the host body was, if the alter was over twenty-one, he damn well better be able to drink.

"Charlie and Renee are going out tonight." Alice said. "It's their anniversary. We're ordering pizza."

"Get meat lovers. I don't give a fuck if any of her alters is vegetarians. I want meat lovers pizza." I pushed myself away from the table and walked into the TV room. I plopped down on the couch, unzipped my pants, and turned on the TV. I rested my hand on the back of the couch and put my feet on the coffee table in front of me. The game was on.

"Hey, Alice, do you think you can get me another beer?" I yelled at her. I knew I forgot to pick something up before I walked in here.

"No!" Alice screamed back at me. "You have feet, get it yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid bitch." I mumbled as I got off the couch. I forgot that I zip up my pants so they ended up falling to my feet. I looked down, just now noticing that I was wearing pink heart underwear.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Seriously, Bella." I reached down and pulled up my pants back up to my waist. "Buy new underwear."

--

I slammed the bottle of brandy onto the coffee table. The loud bang made Alice and Edward look at me. I smiled at them as I lined up three shot glasses.

"Where did you get that?" Alice asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Found it in Charlie's room." I poured the dark liquid into a shot glass. "Since I finished off the beer, I thought it would be fun to try shots." I grabbed the glass and fell onto the couch. "Do you want one?" I asked Alice as I held out the glass for her.

"No." She shook her head as she grabbed another piece of pizza. "I don't believe in stealing."

"This isn't stealing, it's borrowing without asking." I swallowed it quickly. My face twisted. It burned. "Ah!" I smiled at them holding up the empty glass. "What about you, Edward?" I poured two more glasses.

He shook his head. "I don't drink." He set down his piece of the pepperoni pizza and scribbled something in the notebook that rested on his lap.

I swallowed the two shots. "What are you writing?" I asked, getting defensive. I didn't like it when Mr. College Degree decided to write things down.

He looked up at me. "Just taking notes."

"Notes about what?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're not writing down some psychoanalysis shit, are you?"

"You know what psychoanalysis means?" Edward looked up at me, his eyes were wide.

I jumped to my feet. "What are you fucking saying? That I don't know shit because I didn't go to fucking medical school, that I'm some ignorant thirteen year old. Fuck you!" I lifted up my middle finger and held it out to him. "You don't know fucking shit."

"Dale!" Alice screamed stepping in front of me, her hands holding onto my chest. "He's just doing his job, relax."

"No!" I screamed at her. "Fuck him and his fucking medical degree. Just because he's some fucking psychiatrist, doesn't mean shit to me. If I wanted to fucking be a psychiatrist, I would be one. But I don't. Fuck you!"

"Dale!" Alice screamed at me again. "Stop it! This isn't about you, it's about Bella."

I ignored her. Of course this was about me. He wasn't fucking taking notes on Bella; he was taking notes on me and my fucking life. I pushed Alice aside; she landed on the couch, making the springs whine in protest.

Edward jumped to his feet. "Dale!" He screamed. "Calm down! I was just writing a few notes. If you want to read them, they're right-"

"No, fuck you! I don't want to fucking read your fucking notes!" I grabbed the bottle of brandy. I was ready to smash it and get into a brawl with Edward. How dare he fucking insult me!

Alice got off the couch and stepped in front of me again. Her hands pushed at my chest. "Dale, stop this! You're acting like a maniac." She started to push me back.

Edward got out of his chair; his hands were raised in the air. He set the notebook on the coffee table. "Look, man, I was just doing my job."

"No, fuck you and your fucking job!" If I wasn't holding the brandy, I would have held up my middle finger again.

"Dale, set down the brandy, please." Alice begged. Her hand reached for the bottle. I moved it out of her grasp, brought it to my lips, and then turned it over so I could attempt to chug it. It burned like hell and it made my eyes water, but I didn't stop until I had drank so much that I was almost positive that if I drank anymore I was going to pass out.

I dropped the bottle onto the table and wiped my lips. I was ready to fight. I was numb. I could get hit by an eighteen wheeler and I would feel shit. I was more than ready for a fist fight with Mr. College Degree.

"C'mon pussy boy." I motioned him forward with my fingers. "I'm ready for yah." I bent at my knees and raised my shoulders.

"I'm not fighting you, Dale." Edward continued to hold his hands in the air.

"C'mon pussy boy." I smiled at him. "Don't be a pussy. I know you have some fucking balls hiding in your fucking running shorts."

Alice pushed me back. So I pushed her onto the couch again. While she was trying to get up, I ran towards Edward. He stepped behind the chair.

"Dale, I'm not going to fight you." He continued to hold his hands in the air as he walked around the room. "Calm down, you're drunk."

"Fuck you!" I screamed at him. "I'll show you what fucking drunk is."

"Charlie!" Alice screamed.

I looked at the door, my heart pounding in my head. Charlie wasn't much to look at, but when he needed to, he could take down a Hell's Angel. He was standing in the front door with Renee. He was wearing a tux, while Renee was wearing a black dress. They stared at us in shock.

"What's going on here-" I couldn't hear what else he had said.

Someone ran into me. I fell back. A loud grunt of pain escaped my lips as I tried to focus on who was on top of me. Edward was straddling my waist as he tried to flip me over.

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him. "You fucking gay bastard, get the fuck off of me!" He flipped me over. His palm dug into my shoulder as his other hand grabbed my wrist. I continued to call him every insulting word I could think of.

"What's going on here?" Charlie screamed. "Get off of my daughter!"

"It's Dale!" Alice yelled at him. "Dale's drunk and he tried to attack Edward because Edward was writing something down and that pissed him off." I couldn't understand anything else she was saying, her voice was thick with tears.

"She's lying, Daddy!" I screamed at Charlie, hoping that Bella called her dad, daddy. "I'm Bella, it's me, Alice. It's Bella." I tried to pull my wrist away from Edward's hand. He let it go.

I flipped over.

Edward didn't get off of me. He continued to straddle my hips. His hands laid loosely at his side. He was breathing heavily and his bangs stuck to the sweat on his forehead.

"Are you really Bella?" He asked; his eyes got wide.

I bit my lip. My hand balled at my side. "Fuck you." I spat at him as I swung my fist into the side of his face. It hurt like a fucking mother fucker. I grabbed my hand in my pain.

I was in too much pain to really pay much attention to what was going on. I just knew that Charlie had pulled me off the ground and was dragging me up the stairs. I screamed at Edward, who was being hovered over by Renee and Alice. Charlie's grip tightened around my shoulders when I tried to push away from him to go back down the stairs and finish what I started.

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen, fuck you!" I screamed before Charlie locked me in Bella's room.

--

I had a killer headache when I woke up, and one look down told me I hadn't changed out of anything. My mouth was numb and my eyes were swollen with sleep, my limbs were stiff and the clothes hanging on my body awkwardly.

Damn. Dale had fallen asleep without changing. Again.

I continued to strip, dropping the jeans with the irritating holes in the knees to the ground and tugging the stupid bandana off my head. Dale couldn't hold his liquor very well, that's for sure. There was digested food hanging to the collar of my t-shirt. After showering and changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, I quietly made my way downstairs, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation as I surveyed the damage.

I looked around at the mess he had made and sighed, wishing Emily were here as I picked up the empty cans and cleared the pizza box off the table. The TV was still on the sports channel from whatever game he watched last night and the pillows from the couch were strewn about.

Why me? Why did they choose me? I hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't ask for these people to barge into my life and yet here they were, taking over at any opportune time they could fine and killing me in the process. I didn't know how to get rid of it; it was like a bad dream. One where five other people were constantly in my head, clawing to get out and I didn't have the strength to hold them back.

The dark pouring through the windows sent shivers up my spine as I used the dim light from a lamp on the side table to clean up as best as I could. Emily would kill me if she saw this, well, not really kill _me_, but someone would die.

I groaned, sitting on the couch. I didn't want to clean up anymore. I was tired of cleaning. Dale should really be the one who cleans up this mess, not me. I rubbed my hands over my face.

Someone was coming down the stairs.

I lifted my face from my hands to see who was approaching, contemplating hiding behind the coffee table when I saw who it was. When he saw me he froze in place, one hand held in front of him. I didn't know why.

"Hello," Edward said softly, but his voice was guarded. The side of his face was swollen.

"Hi," I mumbled, turning back to the task at hand. I had become increasingly interested in a piece of string coming off of my shirt.

He didn't say anything else, and I didn't either. I remained still until I heard the door close, the sound of the lock sliding back into place reassuring me that he was gone.

I grabbed onto my hair, pulling a little too roughly as I tried to force myself to remember what Dale did last night.

The thought of what might had happened made my stomach churn. I groaned when I realized this might actually require a conversation with Edward. My mind instantly went into overdrive as I tried to think of ways to get around it. An e-mail. A post-it note. A message through Alice saying "Sorry about Dale's temper," but none seemed right.

I sighed as I started to clean again. Alice came to help me a little later. She worked in silence until I couldn't take it anymore and turned to her. She didn't look at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He attacked Edward…" She said in a monotone voice. I didn't think it was the whole truth, especially since she still refused to look at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her, mostly because I didn't want to apologize to Edward. "You know Dale, he as a temper on him…"

"A temper?" Alice asked, looking at me. Her voice rose. "Bella, he attacked him! He stole Charlie's liquor, got drunk, and then threw himself on Edward when he wrote something down in his notebook."

This made my stomach churn. It would explain why Edward's cheek was swollen. I wasn't a violent person. Sure, I got angry, but I would never attack someone.

"He was just trying to help you, Bella." Alice's voice was filled with disappointment. "Dale had no right to attack him."

"Help me?" I asked, getting irritated. "I don't have some weird disease, Alice! I don't need help."

I wanted more than anything to leave. Bella needed to leave; someone else could take my place. But I couldn't leave, no one would come.

"Dale isn't going to apologize," I told her. "He's just not."

"I know." She frowned at me. "But you can." She walked out of the room.

I was alone again. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned my head back, my eyes closed. I kept my ears perked so I would know when Edward walked through the front door.

He came and went, not bothering to say anything to me. I could hear the pen scratching across the paper as he took more notes, that constant reminder that he wasn't a guest, but someone monitoring my progress. Watching me and recording any signs. I wanted to burn the notebook he wrote on. He didn't need to observe me like an animal in a lab, which is exactly what I felt like.

The day passed without an incident. I avoided Edward like the plague. In fact, I tried to skirt around all contact with anyone. I didn't want to talk. I could see the looks of sympathy and grief, or in Charlie's case, irritation, and I didn't want them to delve too far into it and try to talk to me. I didn't need it, nor did I want it. I just wanted to be left alone.

I even spent time cleaning my room, something I hadn't fully done in years. I returned Alice's makeup that Marie had taken back to her, as well as the shirt B borrowed, and made the bed. Dale had changed the sheets _again_, so I had to dig out the white ones from the closet and replace them. It got tiring, having to go back and fix whatever they had change but in a way I was grateful that they were here. They kept me sane, even if no one else believed it.

Someone knocked on my door. I didn't answer. Instead, I folded a shirt and put it back in its drawer.

"Bella," Renee said as she walked into my room, sounding obnoxiously patronizing. I continued what I was doing, allowing her to sit on the edge of the bed and wring her hands as if she had something important to say. "Sweetie?"

"What?" I said, hardly masking my irritation. I moved around, rearranging the books I had laying around.

"We need to talk."

I bit my tongue. "About what?" I snapped once again, not looking at her.

"Your…attitude. I'm sure Alice told you what happened between Dale and Edward."

"Dale attacked Edward," I said, not caring where she went with this.

"I think you need to apologize to him, Bella."

I gripped tightly to the binding of a book. "Why? Why should I apologize to someone who comes into my house to judge me? Dale was just trying to protect himself." And me.

Renee sighed audibly. "He's not here to judge you. He just wants to watch a few things."

I scoffed. How can you watch someone without judging them?

"I wish you would warm up to him. I really think he can help."

There was that word again. _Help_. I couldn't stand it, and hearing it thrown at me over and over a thousand times a day was really staring to wear me down.

"Mom, I don't need help," I said to her, although it wasn't anything new. She had already heard how I felt. "In fact, it'd be more help if he wasn't here." I said hopefully, but she wasn't buying it.

"Just try to cooperate with him, Bella. He knows what's best for your future."

I rolled my eyes. As if some under-qualified psychiatrist could possibly determine what's best for _my_ future.

"Apologize to him." She kissed my forehead before leaving me. I flopped onto the bed in frustration.

I just wanted him gone.

**End Chapter.  
**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** I hope you like it. Bronze isn't here. I miss her. I tried really hard to make this flow smoothly and work with what she wrote. It's hard to write a story/chapter with someone when they're not here to bounce ideas off of. But, the chapter could be worse, trust me. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Here's Dale. In a weird way, probably because I'm really connected to this Bella, I like him. It makes sense to me that he would react like this, and Bronze because she was the one who kind of set this idea. Just trust that we know what we're doing, and don't get _too_ angry that we punched Edward.

Also! Bronze and I are nominated over at "The Lion and the Lambs Fanfiction Awards!" The link is on my profile. It's a very cool site that needs more nominations. So go nominate, especially if you're nominating one of Bronze or my stories. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** It works! It works! It works! It totally freaking works! Fanfiction works!

**Bronzehairedgirl620:** We're excited : ) Sorry for the delay, not really our faults though so…yeah. Go read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Dale- forty year old biker  
B- fourteen year old  
Victoria- vampire  
Emily- OCD girl  
Marie- French chick

**Chapter Four**

I looked at the side of my face in the mirror, grimacing. The swelling had gone down, thankfully, but it was still sore when I pressed on it. I couldn't understand how someone so small could hit so hard. I've heard about cases where people have exhibited extraordinary strength when they've felt threaten or afraid. One case in particular was in 2005 where a seventeen year old high school student ran across the parking lot to save his love interest from being crushed by a van that was headed towards her after hitting a patch of black ice. The boy, after many interviews, just simple stated that he "had an adrenaline rush" and the public could Google it if they didn't believe him.

It was like a game of chance with Isabella. I never knew who she was going to be next, which made it the perfect breeding ground for gamblers. I made the mistake of texting my college roommate and telling him about my case study of a girl who has MPD (of course I kept her name to myself, for ethical reasons). He found the idea of a grown man living in a young girl's body hysterical and leaves me a message every other morning guessing which alter she was going to be that day. Today he guessed Victoria. I was hoping, praying, even mentally begging that he was wrong.

I didn't feel like running today. I've been bitter about it ever since I was attacked by a small, hundred and ten pound girl in ripped jeans and a fake black leather jacket. I've never laid a hand on a woman before, nor have I ever thought about it. The only reason I tackled Isabella was because she was exhibiting violent behavior that needed to be stopped before someone, namely me, got hurt. But even I had to admit that it was embarrassing to get a bruise from a girl. If anyone asks I'm going to tell them that a biker named Dale punched me after I tackled him to the ground. It was true, just not whole explanation.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Edward," Renee called at me, "breakfast is ready."

"Thank you." I said, not looking around. I glanced one more time in the mirror, my eyes focusing on the discolored cheek. I thought about putting another ice bag on it, but there was no swelling so there would be no point to put it on there, besides for show.

I left my bathroom and walked down the stairs, anxious to see what Isabella had made us. One of the things I enjoyed most about staying here was when she made breakfast. She was a great cook and I definitely recommend that she go to culinary school.

A bowl of chopped strawberries and a plate of croissants were spread across the table. Alice was sitting in a chair digging her spoon into a cup of yogurt. She didn't look up at me when I sat in a chair across from her.

"_Bonjour_, Marie." It was moments like this that I wish I took French in high school instead of Latin, though, it did come in handy when Victoria visited.

"_Bonjour_, _Monsieur_ Edward." Marie smiled at me when she put a plate of Belgian waffles on the table. It was amazing how thick of a French accent she had. "I assume that you had a good night?" she asked as she sat between Alice and me.

"_Oui_." I nodded as I grabbed two waffles from the plate.

"Very good, very good."

Alice looked at me through her long eyelashes. She didn't seem impressed with my knowledge of the French language. I spent a lot of time looking up as much as I could about the French culture on Google. It was the least I could do for Marie.

Alice turned towards Marie and asked her something in French. I didn't understand a word that she said. Marie giggled and replied something back, also in French. This made Alice laugh out loud.

"So Marie, where's Isabella today?" I asked drowning my waffles in maple syrup. This earned a dark look from Marie, who was topping her waffles with the chopped strawberries.

"I don't know." Marie finally answered my question. "I can only assume that she witnessed something unpleasant and decided to take a break."

"Good morning, Marie." Charlie greeted her as he walked down the stairs in his uniform. He didn't even attempt to try to speak French in front of her. "Alice, Edward." he nodded at us.

"Hi Charlie," Alice greeted him.

"Good morning." I cut a piece of the waffle and took a bite out of it.

"You didn't go running today, Edward?" Charlie asked after taking a sip of his milk. There was a milk mustache over his hair one.

I shook my head. "I didn't feel like it."

He nodded. "How's the-" he ran his hand over the side of his face.

"It's a little sore," I admitted. "But I'll live."

He didn't say anything more about it. I'm sure he was embarrassed that his daughter attacked her psychiatrist. There's really nothing that he could say that could justify what she, or really _he_, did.

"What happened to your cheek?" Marie asked.

I looked at her, surprised that she just noticed the swollen flesh.

"Dale punched him the other night." Alice answered for me. "He got drunk and decided that he would attack Edward." she looked at her yogurt while she explained what had happened.

I frowned at her. "How are you doing, Alice?" I asked, remembering that I wasn't the only one that got pushed around the other night.

She looked up at me. "I'm fine." she shook her head. "There was no damage, I promise." she swallowed a spoonful of her yogurt.

It was easy to tell that she was hiding something, but I kept my mouth shut. I had offered to talk to Alice, but she turned me down. I was worried about her. She was the person that took the most blows and had the least complaints. That had to take a toll on her.

I finished my waffles and pulled away from the table. I had to go town and get a new notebook. Dale ripped apart the one that I was writing in when he attacked me. I was going to go yesterday, but I was worried about Bella, so I stayed around just in case she needed, or wanted, to talk.

"_Merci_ for the breakfast, Marie," I said throwing my empty dish into the sink.

"_De rien_."

--

I adjusted my beret, looking around for my French translation of _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Where is it?" I said, hands on my hips. "_là où est il_?" I repeated, growing agitated. I wanted that book.

"Hello, Marie." Edward said from the kitchen table. "How are you today?"

"I have been better," I replied easily. "And you, _Monsieur _Edward?"

He chuckled, holding up the book I was looking for. "Fine. Is this yours?"

I grinned widely, doing my best to prance over to him but tripping over a kitchen chair in the process. I flew forward, bracing myself for the impact, but two arms wrapped around my waist before I hit the floor.

"_Merci beaucoup," _I muttered as I quickly swiveled out of his grasp. I didn't want him touching me. He handed me the book, smiling genuinely.

I could tell Edward was somewhat pleased I didn't use French phrases that were too complicated, but I didn't want to make him comfortable.

"Marie, may I ask you a question?"

I fiddled with the buttons on the expresso machine. "_Oui," _I nodded in confirmation. "Please, ask."

"How long have you lived here?"

I pressed a wrong button, and something made a loud clanging noise. "Erm…a little while," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you choose to come and stay here?"

I was growing irritated. The machine wasn't working, and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. "It's most nice here."

"So you enjoy living here?"

I scowled, but whether it was from Edward's incessant questioning or the fact that I was incapable of making a small cup of coffee, I didn't know. "You could say that."

"Do you get along with the others here?"

I nodded. "_Oui_."

The room went silent again, and I could feel his eyes on me as I tried to understand what I was doing wrong. I heard his footsteps as he crossed the room and stood next to me, inspecting me.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, removing my fingers from the piece of metal I was gripping tightly.

"That would be okay," I said, stepping back. He gave me a smile and took my place.

"Where are you from, Marie?"

I smiled fondly. "Paris."

Edward nodded, glancing at me. I looked down at the floor. "I've never been to France. What is it like?"

"Paris is very beautiful," I answered, my hair falling forward like a shield. "I don't remember much."

"Do you speak the language fluently?"

"_Oui,_" I said, smiling. "_P__arlez-vous français_?"

He shook his head as the expresso machine started working and grinned triumphantly. "Only a little."

"How nice," I said, taking the cup from him. "Thank you for your assistance."

Edward sat back down, and he pulled out a page of lined paper. I furrowed my brow, leaning against the counter.

"Where is your notebook?"

He grimaced briefly before composing his face, shrugging nonchalantly. His pen never left the page. "My encounter with Dale left it a little worse for wear."

"Would you like a new one?" I offered before I could stop myself. "Bella has many upstairs."

The surprise on his face did not go unnoticed by me. "Don't you think she would mind?"

"No," I said. "I do not think so."

"Isabella doesn't mind you giving away her notebooks?"

I rolled my eyes at his persistence. "No, she will not mind. She has plenty." Without waiting for him to answer, I stood up, taking each step slowly to make sure he followed. I wasn't sure why I was inviting him up, but he needed a notebook.

"You may pick," I told him, gesturing towards a large pile of notebooks. "Some may be full, though."

He nodded in understanding, flipping through the covers. I watched, growing a bit irritated as his gaze lingered on a page.

"Bella does not like it when people read her work," I snapped. He dropped the book quickly, picking up a blank one.

"Tell her I apologize."

I nodded, pursing my lips. "You found one that you like?"

"Yes," he responded. "Thank you."

I liked seeing him flustered. It made me see him as an actual person, not just a psychiatrist here for a job.

"Thank you, Marie."

I smiled softly. "_De rien_."

He followed me out to the patio and watched as I sat on the grass, hoping to take advantage of the rainless day. My copy of Pride and Prejudice was still in my hand and I flipped it open to the worn page I had dog-eared. My legs were folded Indian style and I let the weak rays that were able to make their way through the clouds warm me.

"Do you normally spend your day like this, Marie?"

I scowled. "Yes. If you'll excuse me," I stressed the last word, hoping he would take the hint and leave me to my reading.

"What else do you enjoy?"

"Quiet," I said through gritted teeth. I looked at his face and sighed. "I like going to this small café down the street. It helps me to get away. And taking walks; they calm me."

He nodded, but the notebook was nowhere in sight. It made me forget that we weren't having an actual conversation, but a guarded, controlled one between psychiatrist and patient. I wasn't sure how Bella stood him always being around. It unnerved me.

"Any hobbies?"

I bit my lip, basking in the clouds. "I like to paint."

He started to walk towards the door back to the house. "Maybe you could show your art to me sometime?" Edward suggested, the curiosity hardly hidden.

"Yeah," I murmured, stretching my legs out in front of me. "Maybe."

"_Au revior," _Edward said before shutting the glass door. I sighed, re-reading the same sentence for the third time.

"Silly, silly boy," I laughed to myself. "Bella's in for one hell of a time."

**End Chapter.**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** I like Marie. :) Anyways, sorry for the late update, as you can guess fanfiction wasn't working for us either. We did finish the chapter on time though! Thank you for the all the amazing reviews and I really hope you like this chapter, I really do, even if it's a little short. Hopefully next chapter will be longer, if not, well, then, sorry? ;P

**Bronzehairedgirl620:** Hopefully it'll be longer next time, but hey, you got to meet Marie! Plus, at this point, how much can we write for an introduction?! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review? _Oui_, I think you should.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daddy's Little Cannibal: **Let everyone know that Bronzehairedgirl620 is the most amazing author ever. Seriously, I love her, I love her part of this chapter, and I just think that we should all bow down to her brilliance. I love her! I LOVE HER! :)

**Bronzehairedgirl620:**…yeah, no. I don't think we should do that. I think we should give DLC some sort of award for putting up with me, my attempts at chapters, pushing me to do better and understanding. She's amazing, but I don't need to tell you that. You already know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight._

**Chapter Five**

I flipped through the channels. My eyes rolled as I tried to figure out why people were so obsessed with television. I did not find the attraction. Mr. Swan has over five hundred channels, but sadly there is nothing to watch. All that there is to choose from is reality TV, sitcoms, or poorly acted drama shows about cops and doctors.

I threw the remote onto the coffee table and got off the couch. It was the middle of the night. No one would be up for another couple of hours. I could not get sleep; I could never get to sleep. It was one of the down sides to being a vampire. I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. I had to find a way to entertain myself.

I decided to go outside. Mr. Swan had a canopy in the backyard. They hardly ever used it, because the weather is too cold for them and it always rains. The cold didn't bother me. Though, I did wear a jacket for Isabella's sake. She was human, after all, and I didn't want her to catch a cold.

Someone was already passed out on the canopy. It took me a second realize that it was Edward, the psychiatrist that was supposed to be staying with us for the next few months. I smiled at him, both amused and amazed that he could be asleep in this type of weather.

He let out a little snore as he rolled over so he was facing me. He made a pillow out of his right arm while his left curled up in front of his chest. He started to breathe evenly again, little snores escaped from his nose. There was an earplug in each of his ears. I didn't recognize the song that was playing; it was too heavy.

I squatted down so I was eye level with him. The side of his face was discolored. I ran my hand over it. Edward let out an involuntary hiss. I looked at his face. He was still asleep but his face was now twisted in pain. I blinked at him, surprised that it was still sore. I didn't pull my hand back though. I continued to rub my hand lightly over the bruise. I hated moments like this. I hated not knowing what happened when I wasn't around, especially with Edward.

His eyes flickered open. I pulled my hand back quickly and stood up. He let out a loud yawn and lifted his hands above his head. "Isabella?" he asked when he saw me.

I shook my head, a little insulted that he would call me Isabella. "Victoria," I answered.

His eyes got wide. "Victoria?" he asked. "Where's Isabella?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered honestly. "I guess she couldn't get to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you. If you want I can-"

"No." Edward shook his head as he pulled the earplugs out of his ears. He started to rub his hair as he looked around. "I didn't really mean to fall asleep out here anyways. Do you know what time it is?" he started to pat the canopy.

I shook my head. "No."

He looked back up at me. He rubbed his eyes, being careful of the one that was bruised, and moved his feet so they were over the edge. His hands were still patting the perimeter around him. He finally found what he was looking for, a baby blue iPod. He picked it up and pressed a button. The screen lit up.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked getting a very view of his face.

Edward looked up at me. "Dale got drunk…" he sighed.

I sat down next to him. He stared at me. I bit my lip as I lifted my fingers away from my lap and gently glided it over his eye. He flinched away.

"Sorry," I apologized as I pulled my hand away.

"No, your hands," he frowned, "they're cold."

"Did it hurt?" I asked. I was so afraid of hurting him.

He shook his head. I let my hand graze against his discolored cheek again. The tips of my fingers barely grazed over it. He stared at me, his eyes still wide, but he didn't flinch away. My lip twitched, I was fighting a smile, as I traced his discolored cheek with my fingers. His skin was so soft.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Edward asked when my fingers stopped tracing his discolored cheek and was now tracing his jaw line.

"I don't sleep," I whispered. "What is it like?" I started to trace his lips.

"I don't know how to describe it." Edward waited until I removed my hands from his lips before he answered.

I frowned, a little disappointed that he couldn't come up with a better answer. "It must be nice," I said, now tracing his eyelid. "To sleep. To dream. To escape the world for a few hours and it be normal."

I grabbed his other cheek with my other hand. The hand that had been tracing his face was now on my lap. He didn't move. He continued to stay perfectly still, which was a good thing. I had warned him, many times, not to make any sudden movements around me.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked letting my hand drop into my lap. Edward let out a long breath.

"I'm from Chicago," he shook his head, "I've played baseball in the middle of snow storm. This is summer compared to some of the things I've lived through." He stopped looking at me and stared down at his iPod.

I smiled at him as I shook my head. "Humans." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his iPod and brought it to my lap. I glanced over the songs and bands that he had saved.

"How do you know how to use an iPod?" Edward asked.

I didn't look up at him. "Alice taught me," I told him as I pressed a button that started a song I was familiar with. The song started to play through the headphones. I grabbed one of them and put it in my ear. I handed him the other one. He grabbed it and put it in his ear.

"You like this song?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

I nodded as I scooted closer to him. I didn't want the earplug to jump out of my ear. "It's an old song." I closed my eyes and started to listen to the music. I sat perfectly stilled, content with not saying anything else on the subject of the song.

"Do you remember what it's like being human, Victoria?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Human memories fade. I remember what it's like to be a vampire." I looked at him. He didn't seem amused by my joke. His face was hard and his eyebrows furrowed at me. I pursed my lips and looked back at the iPod in my hand.

Edward leaned back. I followed his movements, not wanting to let the earpiece in his ear pop out. He let his back lie against the canopy, his eyes closed and he started to smile to himself. I mimicked this movement, except, I kept my eyes opened and I stared at him with in bewilderment.

I had never been obsessed with a human, at least, not like I was with Edward. He was different than the other humans that occupied this house. He was confusing to me. It was obvious that he had some fear of me, but he tried so hard not to show it. I respected him for it. I also liked lying next to him.

His breathing started to become even as the song moved onto another one. Soon he was snoring. I turned off the iPod, no longer interested in the human music. I stared at him as he slept, my fingers tracing the outline of his face and running through his hair. I started to hum a Latin lullaby (I think that's what they're called now) that my mother, bless be her soul, used to sing to me.

"_Somnus , meus parum humanus_ [sleep, my little human]." I lifted my lips to his forehead and kissed him. He was so warm.

--

This wasn't right.

That was my first thought after an annoying chirping noise woke me up. My clothes were drenched and clinging to my body like saran wrap, my hair matted, and I felt exhausted. I knew I had dark circles under my eyes and I yawned, despite the fact I had just woken up. My neck was stiff with my head resting at an odd angle on something hard and uncomfortable.

Yet I was warm. Too warm for the situation I was in.

I shouldn't be getting wet anyway. I popped one eye open and looked up, praying we didn't have another leak in the ceiling, but was terrified to see there was no ceiling. It was endless sky, the dark clouds rolling in, and a raindrop hit me square in the eye. I winced, rubbing it away, and my breathing grew heavier and more labored as I felt something move next to me. The warmth shifted as the object did and something gripped my waist gently, scaring me to death.

I whipped my head around, my eyes widening in sheer terror as I saw Edward lying next to me. The bruise on his cheek was prominent and it was turning an ugly color, but I knew from experience that meant it was healing. He looked dead asleep; one arm was flung lazily over his head, and one look down told me the other was secured around me. He looked peaceful, unlike the guy I had gotten to know in this rigid, professional setting. For a moment I didn't think of him as Edward the psychiatrist, but just…Edward. Someone who had no labels.

"Oh, God," I stuttered, fumbling to get the words out, although it was a waste of energy. I was talking to myself; there was no one else here besides Edward, only adding to my fears. My teeth were chattering so loud I was surprised he didn't wake up from the noise. My skin was crawling from the contact, and the dress I was wearing – for reasons unknown to me – was bunched up around my legs, tangling me. Trapping me. I felt confined, strapped down with no escape.

My breathing came out in shorter spurts as I bit my lip, wondering what the hell had happened. How did I get here? Why am I sleeping next to Edward on the canopy in the backyard? Why am I wearing this godforsaken dress that I want to rip to shreds right now? Why was he so goddamn close to me?

I needed to get away. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't breathe, see or hear anything besides Edward. He was everywhere –his light snoring in my ear, the pungent scent of his cologne from yesterday mixed with the rain assaulting my nose and his strong hold on me put my stomach in knots. I felt nauseous. I wanted out.

Tears welled in my eyes but I blinked them back, hoping I could stay strong. I didn't want him to wake up, which would only add to the problems, and I didn't want to succumb to the feelings that were attacking me. I couldn't let them win. It felt like needles stabbing me all over, and I thought I could taste the blood from where I was biting my lip too hard.

I was shaking, desperately trying to get his arm off of me. He felt the movement and murmured something incoherent before sliding it away so only his hand was resting on my stomach. I took my chance, lifting my head from his chest and holding it as far away from him as I could as I wiggled away. He curled back up, completely unaware of my getting up and I stood as frozen as I could until his snoring was back in sync, signaling he was fast asleep once again.

It took everything I had to not run into the kitchen and scream at the top of my lungs. I was angry, upset and curious all at the same time, although the fury outweighed everything else.

Why does this happen to me? I felt useless and pathetic; I couldn't even answer why I had fallen asleep with him. I hadn't been drunk, although I wish I had. I would have an excuse.

No. This was me and my entirely screwed up existence. There were no excuses. I had no logical reasons. I couldn't make one up if I tried.

I slipped down onto the floor as I slammed the door as hard as I could without waking the entire house. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I felt someone wipe the tears away and kneel in front of me.

"Bella?" Alice asked, her face contorted with pain. I hated myself for making her feel this way, but my body wracked with sobs as I tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry," I finally managed to spurt out. If possible, her expression became even more heartbreaking and she pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back gently until I caught my breath.

"I'm-" I started to say once my voice was semi-steady, but she cut me off.

"Isabella Marie," she growled, surprising me. "Don't you dare apologize. This is not your fault."

That brought on a whole new round of hysterics. "It is," I whispered. Alice shook her head vehemently, standing up to quickly retrieve a box of Kleenex.

"Don't say that." It was a command, not a request. "You cannot blame yourself for any of this."

I blew my nose and wiped the tears that had fallen down my face away, but it didn't help any. They just kept coming.

"What were you doing outside with him?" she asked, untangling the mess my hair had become. My lip quivered and I shook my head.

"I don't know," I shuddered, closing my eyes. I hadn't failed to notice that she didn't use his name, as if that made me feel any better.

"Victoria paid us a visit last night." Alice confided.

Oh. That's what the dress was for.

"Did she talk to Edward?" I asked, ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach as I tried to piece the clues together.

"I'm not sure, I didn't talk to her myself," she said, her hand resting on my shoulder as she successfully finished unsnarling a section of hair. "I just saw her head out to the backyard."

"Why?" I asked rhetorically, dropping my head into my hands. Why didn't she stay inside? It would've saved me the mess of having to fix whatever damage had been done. I didn't even know what had happened, making it all the more frustrating, aggravating and devastating.

"I wish I could help you," she said quietly. "I didn't talk to Victoria at all."

I groaned, my head throbbing. "I can't handle this, Ali." My silent plea was broken, but she understood. She always did. She was the one constant despite the chaos that seemed to loom over me like a dark cloud.

"I know," she pulled me into a hug again, letting me get her shirt wet with my tears. "But you know what?"

I looked at her skeptically. "What?"

"You're strong," she said fiercely, grinning to convey her point. "And you don't have to do this alone."

"I know," I said, even though it felt like it. "I just…I…damn it," I finally spat out. I wasn't a violent person, but I've never wanted to hit something so bad before. "Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember what happens and what I do? Normal people don't have that problem." I couldn't stand it when I reiterated the fact that I wasn't normal, but I couldn't help whatever I was blurting out. It all erupted, and unfortunately Alice was the one to pick up the pieces.

She didn't deserve this, being stuck here with me, and yet she stayed. I hugged her even tighter as I thought of this, hoping to show her how much I appreciated and needed it.

"We're not normal," she teased, winking to lighten up the mood. I cracked a smile. It almost made me feel better whenever she lumped herself in with me. I didn't feel like such an outsider. "But who wants to be normal?"

I chuckled darkly, bitterly. "Me, if it gets me out of these situations."

She sighed, kissing the top of my head. "I love you, Bella. You're my sister, and I'll always be here. You need to know that."

"I do," I said honestly.

"Then we can figure this out together." she promised. I knew she didn't just mean the previous night, although that was a major part of it, but Edward's presence in general.

"Bella, go upstairs," Alice said suddenly, standing me up as she did. "I'll be with you in a minute."

I furrowed my brow. "Why?"

I looked over her shoulder, my eyes widening as I saw Edward stand up from the canopy and stretch his arms over his head. He looked around, confused, before picking up an abandoned blue iPod that had fallen to the ground alongside a notebook that looked suspiciously like one I owned.

"Go," Alice said urgently, pushing me off. I wanted to hug her for watching out for me – I couldn't face Edward right now. Especially if he knew the answers I was so desperately craving. I still had goose bumps, and they weren't from the cold. I could hardly feel that in comparison to him so close to me. The reminder of the proximity made me tremble, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. He had picked up his belongings and straightened out his wet clothes and was making his way towards the door.

I ran towards the stairs as fast as I could without tripping and hid halfway up so I could still hear their conversation, if there was one. I wasn't sure Alice had stayed in the kitchen anyway.

"Alice?" I heard him murmur quietly. I wanted to see her expression, but without risking giving away my hiding spot, I couldn't.

"Yes, Edward?"

He cleared his throat. "Is Victoria here?"

The fact that he remembered Victoria being with him last night brought on a whole new onslaught of questions, as well as another large dose of fear. Did he remember what happened and why she had stayed? What had they talked about? What did she leave? Did he know I was there earlier that morning? Would he bring it up?

It meant I would have to talk to him sooner or later about it, but I wasn't sure I could be around him now. I ran the rest of the way up the stairs, not stopping until I reached my room. The door shut behind me and I flung myself onto the bed, tugging on my hair so hard it hurt, but I didn't care. I was giving a silent prayer, hoping Alice would make up something. A reason why I couldn't talk to him now.

A little while later I heard a soft knock before my bed shifting with the weight of another person. Alice placed her hand on my back, willing for me to sit up. I didn't.

"It's okay," she said. "He won't talk about it until you're ready."

"Does he know I was…" I cut myself off. Saying it aloud only made it sound final, and I was still hoping with every fiber of my being it wasn't real.

"You talk to him when you're ready," she murmured. "You don't have to tell him anything if you don't want to."

She was avoiding my question, but I trusted her.

"It's okay," she said once more before leaving my room, turning off the light on her way. I sat in the semi-darkness, my throat hoarse from the crying and my clothes still stiff from the rain.

"It's okay," I repeated mockingly. It wasn't okay, and I wasn't sure it ever would be.

**End Chapter**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal: **Bronze is amazing. I can't get over it. I'm sorry. It's just amazing. I love where this story is going, mostly because of her. Everyone thank her in the review if you like this chapter. Just say "thank you, Bronze" in this chapter because she seriously made it like ten times better than it was and it was already good, so now you know how amazing she is. :)

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **Ha! No. DlC is because she set up the scene for what I wrote, and even then, Victoria is one of my favorite alters. She's so cool! And if you think so too, tell her that. Right now. With that button that says 'review.' This was my favorite chapter so far, so it'd mean a lot to both of us.

And while you're at it, you can just tell her how awesome she is for coming up with this story line in general. No one but her could pull it off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **Enjoy the chapter. I found it a little difficult to write, but DLC came in, saved the day and made it awesome so I think you're going to like it. :)

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** You already know how much we like each other, so no need for me to tell you how amazing Bronze is. ;P Anyways, I have GREAT news!** Jayeliwood had her baby!** She's _GORGEOUS_ and has a lot of hair. I'm extremely happy for Jay and her husband. They're amazing people and they thought that they couldn't have another child after Kath, so they're extremely excited have Vivian Rose in their life. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Dale- forty year old biker  
B- fourteen year old  
Victoria- vampire  
Emily- OCD girl  
Marie- French chick

**Chapter Six**

"What, does this boy think I run a maid service?" I heard someone fume from down the hall. I climbed the last step when I saw Bella. She was standing at the entrance of my room with a disgusted look on her face.

No. It wasn't Bella, it was Emily. She was muttering something incoherent as she glared at my room. I closed my eyes and tried to remember if my room was as bad as I thought it was. I was good at keeping it clean incase Emily decided to show up, but I couldn't remember if I had cleaned it up recently.

Emily took the electrical cord attached to the vacuum and stepped into my room. I walked quickly down the hall until I was standing next to the door frame to my room. I leaned my shoulder against the door frame and looked at Emily.

She was standing in front of my bed with her hands on her hips. "Outlet," she mumbled as she looked around the room. She smiled when she finally found one. She whispered something under her breath; I was too far away to hear what she was saying.

She then turned around after the plug was plugged into the outlet. She walked in front of the door frame, not paying any attention to me. "Four, five, six…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Hello," I said quietly so I wouldn't startle her. "How are you?"

She turned around and glared. "Have you seen this mess?" she asked, pointing to my room. I stood in the door frame and peered in the room. Nothing was glaringly out of place.

"Um…" I tried to remember all I could about patients with OCD.

She glared. "I want it clean." She grabbed the vacuum and all but threw it at me.

I nodded, biting my tongue as I held onto the vacuum. Before I could say anything, Charlie appeared, watching the two of us carefully.

"Hi Emily," he acknowledged he her. "Edward." He nodded at me.

"Mr. Swan," Emily sighed, giving him a look. "Come here."

Charlie hesitated before he stepped in arm's reach of Emily. She brushed lint off of his right shoulder and straightened his badge. "There," she said nodding. "All set."

"Thank you," he mumbled before walking out of the room. "I'll see you tonight," he called out to us before he started walking down the stairs. I almost envied him. He didn't have to help Emily clean.

I made a mental note to write down this interaction between Charlie and Emily before I went to bed tonight. I grabbed the vacuum and was about to turn it on when Emily bounded past me.

"It's lunch time," she said simply. "You can clean up when you're done."

I nodded, grateful to let go of the vacuum. I followed her, watching as she refused to touch the banister and glided into the kitchen, making a beeline for the sink.

"Why is your hair wet, Emily?" I asked her, noticing the damp locks. She turned on the faucet and poured more than a generous amount of soap into her hands, lathering until bubbles formed.

"I took a shower," she said, as if it was obvious.

"How many showers have you taken today?" I asked, my tone already returning to professional.

She gave me a sour look. "One."

I cocked my eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything to contradict her. I continued to stare at her until she sighed, scrubbing at her skin.

"Two."

I chuckled softly, so she couldn't hear me. "Alright," I said, dropping the subject. I watched as she repeatedly washed her hands until Alice brushed her shoulder and she shut off the faucet, immediately walking over to the stove.

"It smells delicious," I told her. "What are we having?"

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese," she said, eyeing the pot warily. "It'll be ready in a moment."

I nodded, and after asking Renee if there was anything I could do I sat down, fiddling with the corners of the napkin placed before me.

The soup and sandwich were delicious, but I noticed Emily's gaze flickering to the stove and back numerous times throughout the meal. I mentally noted it, draining the contents from my bowl before turning to her, leaning in gently.

"Are you alright?"

I knew people from OCD suffered from numerous obsessive and compulsive symptoms, and in Emily's case, fear of germs and the constant need to check on something. She nodded, tearing her eyes from the stove but I saw it turn back two more times as she picked at her sandwich piece by piece.

As we were cleaning up the table, Alice tapped me on the shoulder, smiling welcomingly. "Emily and I were going to watch a movie. Would you like to join us?"

Seeing this as a prime time to observe her behavior a bit more, I nodded.

"Great! Emily's already in there, so you can go and get comfortable. I'll be there in a sec."

I followed her instructions, grabbing my notebook from the countertop, and walked into the living room where Emily was already there, like she said. She was arranging the throw pillows on the couch, a frown on her face as she scoured the room for another to complete the perfect pattern she had created. Two on each side, and a large one in the middle.

"Here," I said, offering one I found on the armchair. "Use this."

She gave me a timid smile before putting it in place. I froze as I realized she probably didn't want us sitting on what she had just done, but when Alice walked in and sat very cautiously, I did as well.

A movie I didn't recognize began to play and I inconspicuously rested my notebook against my lap, prepared for anything. Emily seemed to be watching, although I saw her foot tap against the floor three times, then her left, and then her right again. It was in exact rhythm, and no one seemed to notice it but me.

"_Excessive foot tapping,"_ I scribbled down on my list of Emily's symptoms.

"I'll be right back," Emily said suddenly, a pained look on her face. She ran off, and before long I could hear water running through the pipes.

"Does she do that a lot?" I asked Alice, who sighed.

"Yes. It's a constant thing."

I nodded in understanding, scribbling down a few more notes. She looked at me strangely, biting her lip.

"I have a question."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright," I said calmly. "Go ahead."

"Do you really think Bella needs help?"

Her question caught me off guard, and I tried to compose myself as best I could. "Well, she's obviously a patient with Multiple Personality Disorder. That much I know."

"But do you think there's something wrong with her?" her tone was more accusing now.

"No," I stated, seeing where she was going with this. "Nothing is wrong with her. But I do want to get to the bottom of why she feels the need to hide behind other personalities at specific times."

"Just…she's been through a lot, okay?" Alice said quietly as the water stopped running. "Don't hurt her."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Of course I won't," I said, incredulous that she would even bring it up. How could I ever hurt Isabella?

"You didn't have to pause it," Emily said, gesturing towards the frozen screen. Alice only smiled warmly and resumed it, giving me one last look.

I wrote a few more notes before doing my best to focus on the movie. Emily's tapping never ceased, and when the movie was over and she flicked the light switch twice before making her way up the stairs.

I followed after her, holding my notebook securely in my hand. She was walking three steps forward and then three steps back in the middle of the hallway. She did this three times before she started to walk down the hallway without walking backwards. She stopped at my room and turned towards me.

"Clean it up," she ordered, and I could tell it was a stretch for her to not go in and do it herself.

"I will," I said, wondering how I would clean something that was already immaculate. She nodded curtly and all but ran to her room at the end of the hall and I stared after her, wondering what could've happened to trigger the MPD.

"All in due time," I told myself, rubbing my eyes. I couldn't mess anything up by moving too fast. I had to first earn each alters' trust, along with the trust of Bella. Alice's words flew through my mind once again.

_Don't hurt her…_

What did Alice mean by that?

--

_One…two…three…_

I moved the brush to my toothbrush on the next tooth.

_One…two…three…_

I had finally reached my last molar. I had never been so grateful to finish brushing my teeth, my wrist was killing me.

_One…two…three…_

I grabbed a towel before and wrapped it around the faucet. I turned it on and ran my tooth brush under it. I counted to three, turned off the water, and then turned it on again. I repeated this process six times before I dropped the toothbrush into my own special holder. I don't like people touching or even looking at my toothbrush, so I grabbed the toothbrush holder and put it into the cabinet behind the mirror to the sink.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had already washed my face, brushed my teeth, and took my third shower for the day. I just had to brush my hair next.

I grabbed the hairbrush after I parted my hair. I made sure to part my hair evenly. I ran the brush through one section of my hair three times before waiting three seconds and brushing it again. I repeated this action twelve times before switching sides. I did the same thing to this side as I did with the first side.

Someone knocked on the door. Twice. I got anxious.

"Please knock again," I almost begged to the person behind the door.

The person knocked again. This time three times. I was still tense, but I could live with it. I dropped the brush onto a towel that I had laid out. I balled my fist and knocked on the countertop.

"One…two…three…" I counted each time my knuckle hit the counter top.

The door opened. I turned around three times, before I was finally able to stop and look at the person standing in the doorway. It was Alice. She was leaning against the doorframe, a grimace on her usually cheerful face.

I frowned at her. "What's the matter?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I was just wondering if you were going to make dinner. If not, Charlie offered to order pizza."

I flinched at the thought of pizza. The people never did it right. There were slices bigger than other slices, the crust was never straight. I shook my head at the thought. "Please, no pizza."

"I didn't think you would want any," Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry." I felt guilty for not wanting to deal with all the grease and different size triangular pieces.

"No," Alice smiled. "No, its fine, really. I'm not a big pizza fan, anyways. I would much rather make a bunch of P,B,&Js with you and sit in front of the TV laughing at old soap operas."

I smiled at her. "Can I cut off the crust?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "Of course."

I turned back to the mirror and grabbed onto the hairbrush. I was in a good mood, so my OCD wasn't as bad. I didn't have to brush my hair as much as I did my left side. Well, at least I thought I did. When I realized I brushed my other side more than I did the other side I brushed that side as many times as I did the side before.

"Emily," Alice whispered. I looked at her through my peripheral vision. She was still leaning against the door frame.

"Hmm…" I hummed.

"Do me a favor and be careful around Edward."

I stopped brushing my hair and looked at her. She was frowning at me with her small arms crossed tightly across her chest. Her short black hair that she usually spiked up was hanging in front of her eyes.

"Why?" I asked. I liked Edward. I liked Edward a lot. My only complaint about him was that he didn't keep up with his room as much as I would like him too.

Alice shrugged. "I just…I would prefer if you would be careful around him. I don't want him to hurt you, Bella."

"I'm not Bella." I almost laughed as I dropped down the hairbrush. I was getting anxious again. My fist pounded on the counter six times before I was able to grab the hairbrush again.

"I meant Emily," Alice said quickly.

"Why do you want me to be careful around him?" I snapped at her. My voice was sharper than I had intended it to be, but I couldn't understand why Alice was acting like this. I enjoyed Edward. I liked Edward. I didn't want to think of Edward as anymore then a good guy.

Alice sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." She left the room without saying anything else.

I continued to brush my hair, feeling more anxious.

"One…two…three…"

**End Chapter.**

**Bronze: **Review! Let us know what you thought. We always love hearing from you. Both of us also have a poll up on our profiles, so go check it out and vote.

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** Reviews make us smile. Also, send some congrats to Jayeliwood. After nine months she's finally had her baby, who is absolutely gorgeous with this like thick head of hair. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** It was my fault we didn't update last week. I was on Spring Break and because of it I kind of neglected everything to do with fanfiction. But we're here again and hopefully there won't be another week we skip. Sorry again for not updating last week.

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **Not much of an author's note, but enjoy the chapter! I liked it a lot. Oh. And if any of you get the opportunity to see Phantom of the Opera, _do it. _It's crazy good. But yeah, hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Dale- forty year old biker  
B- fourteen year old  
Victoria- vampire  
Emily- OCD girl  
Marie- French chick

**Chapter Seven**

I was talking to Isabella's family today. After observing all of her alters, I decided that it was time to talk to the family, and of course, Alice. I started with Renee. She was the most willing to participate in the session.

I was sitting in one of the mismatched armchairs, pen in hand, the tip positioned on the first line of the page. Renee was shuffling nervously across from me on the couch, fiddling with her wedding ring incessantly while she tapped her foot. I didn't know if she was aware she was doing it.

"Mrs. Swan," I greeted, nodding my head. She gave me a weak smile, and I couldn't help but feel like I was the attorney and she was the guilty convict. I didn't understand her nerves.

"Hello, Edward. How are you today?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Fine. How are you?"

Renee shrugged. "Not bad."

Silence fell over the room and I looked over my list of notes on each of Bella's alter personalities. I wasn't sure where to start, so I decided to go from the top down.

"I wanted to talk to you about your daughter."

I bit back a snort. Now it was like I was the teacher, and she was the mother of a rebellious teen. I needed to set the mood straight.

"What do you think about the alters?"

"I think…" she stopped, collecting her thoughts. "I think they're unnecessary, but nice enough." She hesitated with her last two words.

It felt strange, talking about them like they were people without Bella being in the room. I suppose they had grown used to it over the years. "How long have they been with your daughter?"

There was a distant expression on her face. "A while."

"Are there ones that come out during certain times, or is it entirely at random?"

"It depends," she said. "Some events trigger a certain one, but mostly it's whoever decides to visit that day. There is no rhyme or reason to it."

"Mrs. Swan?" I asked, setting my notebook down to make her feel a bit more at ease. "What was Bella like before…?"

I didn't want to jump into reasoning quite yet.

"She was such a happy little girl," Renee said, her voice weak. "So full of life and excitement. She was clumsy, so ballet was never her forte, but she loved the outdoors. Always running around in the dirt and coming in with scraped knees and bruised elbows."

I decided to go with it. "And when did you first notice Bella acting…differently?"

"She came home one day a little later than usual, but that wasn't abnormal. She liked to take the long way home. She was acting a bit strange, and within the next week we were introduced to the first."

"Who was the first?"

Renee looked pensive. "I don't remember. They just continued to progress. They kept growing until they seemed like real people, even to us."

"Was it difficult to get used to the idea?"

"At first," she said. "But over time, I learned to understand. If they were a part of Bella, I wasn't going to say anything to upset her."

"How do other people react?" I found myself asking.

"We don't get out much," she said softly. "I'm afraid of their reactions. Especially with the controversy around DID."

I nodded in understanding, looking at her for a moment. Her gaze was trained out the window, giving me an opportunity to peer at her. I could tell she was worried about Bella, which was partially why I was here. To help and explain at the same time.

"I have something for you." She reached into space between her and the arm rest. "Here," she said as she shoved a giant, worn leather book in my hands. I opened to the first page, peering at a birth corticated and a picture of a tired looking Renee holding a baby.

The rest were pictures of Bella as a young toddler. Renee's descriptions were accurate. She was all smiles and carefree, up until about halfway through the book. Bella had turned sullen and hollow looking, and then the alters began to appear.

"Thank you for showing me this," I said simply, grateful for the visual representation, although it only made me more intrigued. I put the book on the coffee table and made a mental note to look at it more carefully later tonight.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Edward," Renee sighed. "It just happened one day, Charlie and I tried to be supportive, we thought that she would grow out of it, maybe become a thespian, but she didn't. We still love her, but we just don't understand."

She apologized for not being more helpful and went to go check up on dinner. Bella hadn't changed alters today, so she took advantage of this and decided to try a new recipe that she found in a magazine. Charlie came in a minutes after Renee left, a hard look on his face.

His posture was rigid and composed as he sat. His uniform crisp and straight. The badge gleaned in the sunlight, making me squint, and his gun was still attached to his belt.

"So what can I help you with, Edward?" he asked. "I've got to be at the station soon." He was home for lunch.

"This won't take long, sir," I promised. I didn't want to hold him up. A cat might get stuck in a tree.

I decided to start with the same question. "How long have the alters been a part of your daughter."

He gave a gruff snort. "Too long." He eyed me menacingly, shaking his head. "And they are _not_ part of my daughter."

I noted all of it. "Are there ones more like Bella than others?"

I could tell this pained Charlie to answer, as he obviously didn't believe in MPD in the first place. "Yes. You could say that."

"Which ones?"

An irritated look crossed his face. "The French one. Maybe that one that cleans all the time."

I felt a pang of disrespect towards him. He couldn't even use their names? "Marie and Emily," I said subtly, nodding. "Why?"

The distaste was not lost on me. "They're nicer. The boy drinks all my beer and passes out on the couch. I've spent too much time repairing things he's broken. And that other girl…Victoria," he said, "she makes me lose sleep."

"And B?" I asked, wanting to cover all bases.

"I was so happy when Bella didn't get into that rebellious teenage stage," he cringed. "But B took care of that."

I waited as he shuffled his feet, looking like he wanted to say something. "I just want Bella back," I heard him murmur under his breath. I inhaled; instead of showing emotion, I merely wrote something completely unimportant down, trying to compose myself.

I felt oddly connected to Bella and her family, and I wanted to help them. Charlie didn't say much. Just the same that Renee had told me. Neither of them had any idea of what could've happened to Bella to cause her to develop DID.

I was writing notes in my journal when Alice came in. I almost didn't see her. She was quiet, a first for her, when she took a seat in the chair across from me. She was too small to fill it up. I smiled at her, she returned it. I dotted my "I" and crossed my "T" before I set my pen down on my journal and opened my mouth to say something to her.

"I don't appreciate what you're doing to Bella," she snapped at me before I could say anything to her.

I closed my mouth and leaned back in my chair. I wasn't expecting her to snap at me like that. I cleared my throat, an attempt to stall a reply, and crossed my legs. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Victoria," Alice said. I flinched. "You're playing with her alters emotions, which means you're playing with Bella's emotions-"

"Whoa!" I held up my hands to stop her. "I'm not playing with anyone's emotions. What happens between Bella, or any of her alters, has been merely professional. Victoria wanted to hear what I was listening to and I fell asleep, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just fell asleep."

Alice bit her lip. "You don't understand Bella, Edward. She's fragile." She crossed her legs and rested her hand on her knee. "You need to be careful around her alters just like you need to be careful around her."

"I know that you feel protective over her, but I'm not going to hurt her. I promise." I scribbled down protective in my notes under her name. "How long have you known Bella?" I asked.

"We've been friend since kindergarten."

"So you knew her before her alters started to show?" I asked.

Alice nodded. I took note of this. Alice finger tapped nervously on her knee and she kept on looking out the window. I didn't bother to make note, people often get nervous when psychiatrist talk to them, especially in therapy sessions.

"When did you move in with the Swans?"

Alice shrugged. "After B showed up, so a few months ago. The psychiatrist before you thought that having someone around B's age would help Bella and the family cope with having a new alter."

"What about your family?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Were they okay with you staying here?"

Alice nodded. "I practically lived with Bella before I moved in, so it didn't really bother them when I told them that I wanted to move in."

I nodded and took more notes. I wanted to ask her more about it, but this wasn't a therapy session for Alice, I was supposed to be here for Bella. "Bella tells you everything, did she tell you anything that could've been the reason why she might have developed DID?"

Alice didn't look at me, she looked at the window. "I was with her the last day that she was Bella. We were at the park, playing pretend, a police officer came and told her that she was a friend of her dad's and her dad wanted to see her. I didn't go with them, I wanted to go home. The officer told me that he would take me home and that he really needed Bella to go with him. I walked home and Bella went with the officer. I don't know what happened after that. I tried talking to Bella about it, I've also tried to talk to her alters, but no one will say anything."

My lips pursed and my heart pounded against my chest. Alice looked at me. Tears were in the corner of her eyes and she was visibly shaking. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. I didn't say anything. I waited for her to say something.

"I promised Bella that I wouldn't tell anyone about it," she said. "Her parents don't know about it, her other psychiatrist don't know about it, you and I are the only people that know that it happened. Bella has no idea. I think that some of her alters might know, but they won't talk to me about it."

"I'm the only person you've told?" It was the only thing that I could ask. I couldn't write anything down. I was too shocked to make any movements.

Alice nodded. "Bella's getting worse, she's not getting better. I just want my best friend back, and you're the only person that can help."

I looked down at my notes. I couldn't think of anything to ask Alice, so I looked at the questions I asked Renee and Charlie. "Have you noticed any patterns between Bella and her alters? Do any events trigger them?"

"It's when Bella feels the least comfortable is when an alter comes out. Victoria only comes out at night, when Bella can't sleep. Dale comes out when Bella feels intimidated. Other than that, I haven't noticed any real patterns with the others. I've seen the simplest thing as the smell of sausage make Bella change alters."

I wrote this down. Everything she said was written down. I hadn't been here long enough to notice a pattern, so I made the notes bold and underline important parts. Especially the insomnia bit about Victoria.

"Is there anything else that you can tell me?" I almost pleaded with her.

She shook her head. "No, if I knew anything else I would've told you."

"Thank you for this." I looked at my notes. "This really helps, a lot." I looked back up at the chair. Alice was already out and heading towards the door. Her arms were wrapped over her chest. She didn't say bye before she walked out of the room.

It took a few minutes before Bella walked in. She didn't look at me as she headed towards the chair. Her arms were crossed securely over her chest and she pulled her feet onto the chair when she sat down. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt and biker shorts. Her hair was down and matted. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" I asked.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm okay. I'm just a little tired." She looked up at me. Her huge brown eyes made me catch my breath. "How are you doing?"

"Good." I nodded.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. They may seem redundant, but I want to know if you remember anything that you hadn't remembered before."

"No, I don't know what happened to make the alters come and visit. I don't remember anything that happens when I'm an alter. I don't know what triggers them. And I don't know how to make them go away." She answered all of my question before I asked them.

"What is it like to have an alter visit?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. She was playing with a lose string in the chair. "It's like I'm asleep, only I'm exhausted when I wake up. I don't remember anything that happened while I was gone and when I wake up, I have no idea where I am."

"Some people have reported sharing the same experience that an alter experienced. For example say Emily is vacuuming the hallway; someone that has this experience might recall vacuuming the hallway too."

"Wouldn't that just be me switching back?" she asked as she looked up at me. There were bags under her eyes.

"They say it's like an outer body experience," I tried to explain better. It was hard to explain something that I had never experienced.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. She shook her head. "No, I've never experienced anything like that. Like I said, I never remember anything that happens when the alter is in control." She rubbed her bare legs.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I scrambled my brain for a way to approach the subject of what might have happened at the park without scaring away Bella. "Do you like your dad?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Of course." She sounded insulted by the idea of not liking him.

"Has he ever invited any of his friend s over? Have you ever visited the station to see him?"

"Not really. Renee doesn't want me to visit him at work. If I had, I don't remember." She frowned at me. "What are you getting at? You don't think that my dad has something to do with my alters, do you?" Her voice got loud it was almost like a squeak.

"No," I shook my head. "No, I was just asking a question." I smiled at her as I scribbled in my notebook. I was stalling again. I had to find a different approach to this. "Do you feel comfortable with Charlie when he's in his uniform?" I asked. "Do you ever get anxious or switch alters?"

Bella's foot started to tap the side of the chair and she couldn't look me straight in the eye. She shook her head. "Why would you ask me that?" Her face started to twist. "Why would you-" she didn't finish her sentence. She pushed herself out of the chair and started to head out of the room. I was about to get up to go after her when she turned around. "That's disgusting, Edward," she snapped at me before walking out.

My jaw loosened and I stared at her retreating form. I fell back into the chair and let my hands run through my hair. I went through the conversation again in my head. I tried to pin point the moment that might have made her believe that I was accusing her father of being the reason that he might be the cause of her alters. I wasn't implying anything like that; I was trying to get her to remember the park.

My head fell back onto the back of the chair. I pulled at the ends of my hair. This was going to be harder than I thought…

**End Chapter.**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** It's hard to write a story where someone has a problem like this. Especially since neither Bronze nor I have DID (MPD), and the only source for it is the internet and the books that I got from the library. I can promise that we're trying our best, though. Hopefully you enjoyed it.

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **Review and tell us what you thought, and if you haven't, go vote in the poll on either one of our profiles. We're curious to see who you like. Thanks for reading.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	8. Chapter 8

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** It's my one year FF anniversary. You should totally leave an amazing review for this story. :)

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I really like this chapter, so hopefully you do too. Sorry we didn't update last week – this time it was my fault. I was on spring break.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Chapter Eight**

I decided I needed to get out of the Swan's house for a bit. I hadn't explored much of the area so I decided to do some sightseeing.

I chose to turn left out of their driveway, tugging on a hoodie to shield myself from the rain. It was almost consistently gloomy and overcast, only adding to the depression that came with my job. I wasn't a fan, seeing as even though Chicago was windy and cold in the winter, they had a decent amount of sun. I hadn't seen it since I'd arrived in Washington.

The town is incredibly small, its three thousand residents making up the size of my high school. Walking down the Swan's street I saw very few houses settled back in the thick trees and a stray dog run across the street, barking as it saw me.

I wasn't sure how long I was going to be here, but all I knew was that Isabella was not mentally stable. The story Alice told me of the police officer was burned into my memory, and I didn't need my notebook to recall the details or my theories concerning it.

Patients with MPD typically acquired their alters by traumatic experiences. The personalities appear when they aren't able to cope with the situation, or any difficult situation after. There was no doubt in my mind that something happened when the police officer took her away, and the thought made my stomach churn. Why would anyone ever commit an act as sick as that? It was twisted, even if I didn't know the full story. The general ideas were obvious.

My first theory was rape. It made the most sense, especially since it was among the top common causes, and the arrows all pointed to it. But for some reason the thought made me clench my fists and grit my teeth as I kicked at the wet pavement. Why would anyone want to hurt Isabella? She had done nothing wrong to anyone.

I passed by the high school and stared at it, wondering what it would be like if Isabella attended it like a normal teenager. If she had friends she went out with on weekends and dances she attended. No one should have those experiences taken away, and I felt white hot with rage for the man who stole them from her.

The walk through the town was relatively short. One grocery store, one diner, one motel. There was the police station, which made me both cringe and curious. The post office, the insanely small library, and the fire station. If you happened to be driving through and blinked, you would've missed the town entirely.

I continued to walk, not exactly sure where I had ended up as everything looked the same. Green, lush and overgrown. It was too quiet; the ringing of my cell phone echoed through the forest and disrupted the silence.

I glanced at the number quickly before flipping the phone open, holding it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

The man on the other end snickered. "Edward. Always so professional sounding."

I scowled, wiping a raindrop off my face. "Emmett."

"How are you, Ed?" he asked boisterously. "Still off in that God-forsaken town watching out for lunatics?"

I kicked another rock, watching it skip on the pavement. "Classy way to put it, but yeah. I am."

He sighed, and I could almost picture his frustration. He never understood why I wanted to become a psychiatrist, although the patients amused him at times.

"Have you seen crazy this morning?" he asked, and I grumbled at the nickname he had given Isabella. It bothered me, but I shouldn't feel personal. "Can I guess the alter of the day?"

For some reason, I chose to humor him. "Sure, Emmett. Go for it."

Although he was kidding, he had told me before how sorry he felt for Isabella. I had told her a bit of what I could, excluding the reasons I thought she had MPD, and the respect and sorrow he felt for her was evident.

"What's the French chick's name again?" he asked. "I choose her."

"Marie," I said wistfully. "That'd be great. She doesn't hate my guts."

Emmett laughed. "They'll grow to like you, Edward. Don't worry."

I shook my head. "No, they won't. Dale punched me, remember?"

That brought on a whole new bout of hysterics. "I forgot!" he chuckled. "That was funny."

My hand automatically went up to the side of my face, the bruise just now fading. "No," I grumbled. "It was not funny."

"But seriously, any more leads?"

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, I'm not a detective, or a cop, no matter what you may think."

The thought of police officers made me shudder again, and unfortunately, Edward caught my staggering breathing.

"Alright, Edward. What's up?"

I bit my tongue. I couldn't tell him, even if I wanted to. I'd pass it off as patient-psychiatrist confidentiality if I had to. "Nothing," I claimed. "Just thinking about how I can help her. They really are nice people, and I feel bad for them."

He had heard this from me before. "Well, I have to go, but just keep trying. I know it's hard, but you didn't do all that studying for nothing, right?"

I cracked a grin at his optimistic tone. "Thanks."

I pocketed the phone once again and decided to turn around, moving down the street. The rain was beginning to fall harder and my thoughts began to wander back to Isabella.

I didn't know much about her personally. I fought the urge to ask her what her favorite color was, her favorite flower, her favorite food. I wanted to know why she has the alters she does, and how they came to be, but I never could ask outright. Her reaction to my questions concerning Charlie worried me, and yet I didn't know how to analyze them. I felt slightly lost, yet determined that I would help her. She deserved a life that wasn't ruled by alters she didn't want.

"Edward."

I looked up and saw Charlie's cruiser pull off to the side of the road. "Hello, Chief Swan," I stumbled, squinting through the rain.

He grinned, one of the friendlier expressions I had seen him give me. "Do you want a ride?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Get in," he commanded, nodding towards the passenger door. I scrambled to move, already drenched as I sat down next to him.

"What were you doing?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I shrugged, drying off my face as much as possible with my sleeve.

"Getting to know Forks," I said truthfully. "I haven't seen much of the town and I wasn't needed at the house, so…" I trailed off, my story coming full circle.

"What do you think of it?"

I stifled my initial laughter. "It's smaller than I'm used to, but nice."

He nodded. "It's better for Bella. People know her. They don't judge her here."

"I didn't know you had a cruiser. I never see it in the driveway."

Charlie let out a snort. "I have to leave it at the station. Bella has problems with police cars and uniforms. Every time she sees it she goes into hysterics or 'switches alters.'" He made quotations with one of his fingers when he said "switch alters."

I reminded myself to write this down when I got back to the house. This was definitely something that I should keep in mind when I tried to connect all the pieces together. I even thought about bringing this up to Bella. I was curious to see if she had an opinion about it.

I wanted to ask him about the police officer and the station, but I decided that could wait for another day. He pulled in front of the house. I mumbled thanks as I crawled out the car and mentally prepared myself for who I would meet.

--

Alice and I were playing a game of cards as we waited for the pizza. I was proud of myself, I hadn't changed alters in the past two days and I was hoping that I could go the rest of the day without switching.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate playing cards with you, Alice?" I rolled my eyes as I handed her another card from my dwindling deck.

Alice giggled. "You're the one who wanted to play war." She put the card into her thick deck. I compared our decks with my eyes and sighed in defeat. There was no way I would win at this rate.

Someone slammed a car door shut. I smiled. "I think the pizza is here!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet. I was just grateful that I had an excuse not to play cards with Alice anymore. She was kicking my butt.

"Tell me if the pizza guy is cute," Alice yelled.

I let out a snort and rolled my eyes. "If you want to know if the pizza guy is so cute then why don't you pay for the pizza?" I asked.

"Because I'm comfortable." Alice stretched across the ground and lifted her arms over her head. She smiled at me.

I shook my head as I skipped over to the door. I grabbed the money that was falling out of my pocket. I opened the door. Edward was walking up the steps. I frowned at him. He was soaking wet. I was about to ask him where he went when I noticed the police cruiser behind him.

Everything went black.

--

The pizza was gone and so was the beer. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled down the zipper. I put my feet on the coffee table and hit my chest with my balled fist. A loud burp came out. I laughed and hit Edward in the arm.

"Dude, I can smell it." I started to laugh harder.

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's disgusting." She made a face.

"Better in than out," I laughed. I scratched my cheek and let out another burp. This time it was smaller and less noticeable.

"Hey, pussy boy, get me another beer." I waved my empty beer can in the air.

"I don't think we have anymore," he said. He didn't look at me. He was focused on his notebook. His bangs hanged in front of his face. It was obvious he was trying to hide the bruise I gave him. Too bad he wasn't doing a very good job. I could still see the yellow and green that covered most of his eye.

"Go to the store and get me some then." I threw the can back on the table.

Edward looked at me. It gave me a better look at his eye. I wanted to snort. Even in my host body I was still able to do damage. "You know you're going to give Bella liver cancer if you don't stop drinking."

"That's what I'm hoping for." I grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the table. I pulled out a stick and stuck it between my lips. I threw the pack back onto the table and grabbed the lighter. It took me two tries before a flame was ignited. I put the flame to my cigarette and started to puff.

I coughed when the smoke invaded my lungs. "Shit," I screamed as I coughed up a loogie. "Fucking teenage body." I wiped away the spit from my mouth.

Edward wrote something down in his notes. This made me angry. I wanted to scream at him and tell him that it wasn't my fault the other alters didn't smoke. I don't care who the fuck you are when you don't smoke for a long time and then smoke a cigarette you get fucking sick.

Alice grabbed onto my arm. I looked at her. She was sitting next to me on the couch. "I'll call Charlie and ask him to buy some on his way home."

"Fine," I huffed and took another puff of my cigarette. "Tell him to buy liquor. Not beer. I need to teach pussy boy how to shoot whiskey."

"I don't drink," Edward said.

"Too bad," I snapped at him.

Alice sighed as she got off the couch. I stared at her as she left. I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. It pissed me off.

"Hey Dale," Edward called after me. "By any chance do you know why Bella doesn't like cops?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Beats the fuck out of me. I can tell you why I don't like cops."

"You don't know anything about what might have happened to Bella that might not make her like cops," Edward persisted.

"What the fuck are you getting at?" I snarled. "Are you implying something about her fucking father or something? That's fucking sick, man."

Edward pulled his back. "No, I never said anything about her dad. I just asked if you knew anything about-"

"That's fucking sick. Even I wouldn't even fucking go there," I spat at him as I pushed myself off the couch. "I can't look at you anymore. I have to get something to drink." I gave him the finger as I jogged out of the room to head up the stairs to see if Charlie still had any brandy hidden in his underwear drawer.

**End Chapter.**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** This isn't a filler chapter, I promise. Just trust us on this. I know that a lot of people are just "filler chapter" or "move along with the plot" or "I hate this alter" but just trust us. Bronze and I are really working hard on this and I think we're both decent enough authors to be able to write something like this and be able to pull it off. It is hard, but we're working on it.

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **Review! Oh, and if you want to tell us something about MPD that we haven't already mentioned or covered, that's great. Research only gets us so far. But if it's something we've already shown a lot in the alters, I don't think we need it. We've just been getting lots of messages about how we're forgetting things, and yet we've shown them in the alters so…yeah. Things we're missing are fine, but obvious traits we've included we probably don't need more on.

Thank you for reading. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	9. Chapter 9

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** I was in the hospital last Sunday so we couldn't update. It wasn't anything special. I just had to go there for my fingers. Lame, I know. Anyways, we're back and hopefully we can update every week instead of every other week.

**Bronzehairedgirl620:** If we don't update, it's for a good reason. Please stop asking me if we're giving up on the story. We aren't. Some weeks are harder to update on than others. With that, we hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Dale- forty year old biker  
B- fourteen year old  
Victoria- vampire  
Emily- OCD girl  
Marie- French chick

**Chapter Nine**

"So I heard that you're trying to figure out what happened to Bella," I told Edward as I sat across from him in the living room. We were having another "heart to heart" as he liked to call it. I didn't like the term "therapy session" because it made me sound crazy, so he agreed to call it "heart to heart" for me. I liked it a lot better; it makes me feel like we're a couple that is spilling our guts out for each other.

Edward looked up at me from his notebook. His green eyes shined behind his bronze bangs. My heart started to beat faster and the butterflies in my stomach flapped faster. I bit my lip and tried not to blush.

"How did you know?" he asked. He put his pen on the spiral and frowned at me.

"Alice told me," I said. I pulled my feet onto the chair and crossed them under me. I put my elbow on my leg and rested my chin on my upturn hand. "Why do you think Charlie has something to do with what happened?"

Edward's lips pursed. "Do you know what happened, B?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, of course not!" My voice got louder than I meant for it. "I was just wondering why you think Charlie has something to do with Isabella?"

Edward sighed. "I don't. I was just asking Dale a question, he manipulated my words around."

I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest. "Why do you think it has something do with a police officer? Maybe it was someone dressed up like a police officer. People like to play dress up. Cross dressers do it all the time."

"Do you know something, B?" he asked again. He closed his notebook and set it on the table between us. "I won't tell anyone if you do. I know that an alter holds the memory of what happened. I thought it might be Dale, but if you know…" he trailed off.

"I don't know anything," I said, again. This time my voice was harsher than I meant for it to be. At least I didn't squeak. "Besides, it happened to Isabella, not me. Why would I know what happened?" Part of me wanted to get off of the couch and crawl up the stairs to Isabella's room. The other wanted to continue to sit across from him and tell him all my secrets.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He grabbed the notebook on the table and put it on his lap. He opened the cover and held the pen to it. "Have you eaten anything today, B?" he asked. "I didn't see you eat breakfast."

I shrugged. "I don't like eggs," I said. "Besides, I wasn't hungry."

"You should've eaten," he frowned. "It's not good to skip meal, especially breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. And you ran with me this morning." I blushed at the memory of seeing Edward in his running shorts. "I may not be a medical doctor, but I still worry about your health, B."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll eat dinner, then," I promised. "We'll order pizza."

Edward made a face. "Pizza?" he asked. "We had pizza the other day."

"You had pizza the other day, I haven't," I reminded him. "Besides, you can never get tired of pizza."

Edward mumbled something under his breath. It was something along the lines of "yes you can" or "trust me." I didn't catch everything that he had said.

"Are we finished?" I asked. I put my palms on the seat under me and got ready to push myself up. "There's marathon of a _Hannah Montana_ on the Disney Channel today."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Hannah Montana?" he asked.

"Oliver is cute," I defended.

Edward shook his head. "No, there's nothing that I need to talk with you about." He got out of his chair the same time I pushed myself off of the couch. "Thank you for talking with me, B," he smiled at me.

"No problem," I smiled back at him.

"Now go eat a banana," he ordered

--

"Pizza will be here soon," I heard Alice say as she walked back into the room. B had disappeared for the moment, giving me time to collect my thoughts and mull over what she had told me.

I was having a difficult time understanding B. I had never been a teenage girl so every movement or reaction that she made, surprised me. I thought, because she liked me, I could get her to tell me something about what have happened, but it seemed to backfire. The girls' mind is a scary and confusing place.

It seemed like each alter was putting Isabella's health (mental and physical) in danger. B was developing an eating disorder, Dale acted out violently and hid his emotions with alcohol, Emily was obsessive and had to have control over _everything_, Victoria never sleeps, and who knows what's wrong with Marie.

Maybe it's Marie that knows what happened to Isabella. She's the only one that seems to act normally. At least, she has never shown any sign of developing abusive or controlling behavior. But then again, wouldn't the alter that actually knew what happened Isabella be more likely to abusive or angry?

The interrogating had gone less than well, and putting my notebook aside, I decided to give myself some time to think over it later. I pinched the bridge of my nose, willing for the headache to go away, but someone bounding down the stairs broke my concentration.

B stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. She had changed outfits, the third time that day, and walked towards me, a smile on her face.

"Hi, Edward."

I did my best to control my actions. "Hello, B."

She laughed as if I had said something extremely funny. I suddenly wished I could pull out my notebook again as a distraction, but I knew it would only offend her. I never knew how to interact with the alters when I wasn't talking to them about Bella, and B was making me increasingly uncomfortable.

"How are you, Edward? You never talk to me."

I cleared my throat, awkwardly trying to shift to the side and put more distance between us. "We talked earlier, didn't we?"

She missed the underlying sarcasm. "But we never…talk. You know?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "No, not really. What would you like to talk about?"

I could tell it had taken a lot of courage for her to come down here and strike up a conversation, but what she was pursuing I wasn't entirely sure.

"B," Alice warned, looking up from her book. "Watch the movie."

She sighed but listened, sitting down next to me on the couch. I wished I was sitting in one of the armchairs, but I couldn't move now.

Fortunately I wasn't stuck in that predicament for too long. The door bell rang and Alice jumped up before B was able to make it to the door.

"I'll get it," she said as she walked across the room to the door. She opened the door. "Edward, could you hand me my-"

Her voice trailed off, and when I stood up to hand her the wallet sitting on the table that she was undoubtedly asking for, B grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"What-"

"Shh," she hushed me, pointing towards the door. "Hold on. Just watch."

I moved forward, wallet still in hand as I peered over to see what the big deal was. It was then that I saw a boy about Alice's age standing on the doorstep with a pizza in hand and an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Uh," he said, clearing his throat. "That'll be $12.28."

Alice smiled, looking at him intently. I could hear B muttering something behind me, but I couldn't focus on either.

"I've been waiting for you," Alice said, and no one in the room missed the underlying connotations behind her statement.

"Yeah," the boy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that. Car wouldn't start."

He pointed towards the beat up truck parked on the curb. Alice laughed as she leaned against the doorframe, but once he shifted the pizza from one hand to the other, she snapped out of whatever reverie she was in.

"Sorry, what was the amount?"

He looked down. "$12.28."

I handed her the wallet, which she proceeded to root around in for the money. She ended up handing him a twenty, a grin toying on her lips as she handed it to him.

"Keep the change," she said, effectively stopping him from handing her whatever amount he owed. He laughed, the first display of emotion he had shown, and gave her a crooked smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, his Southern drawl more pronounced. Alice merely nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"No problem."

He peered into the house slight as Alice swayed back and noticed B and me sitting on the couch. I nodded in acknowledgement while B hardly noticed, her eyes not-so-subtly flickering to me every few seconds. The boy tried to stifle his laughter as he watched, but with no avail.

"Thanks for the tip," he said once more before winking at Alice, kicking the gravel of the walk as he made his way back to the beaten truck.

He turned back once, giving the house a strange look while shaking his head before clambering in, the car starting with a roar.

She closed the door, an awed look on her face. "B, do you remember when I told you I would know exactly who I was going to marry the moment I met them?"

She nodded, bouncing in her seat. "Yeah."

"I think I just did."

B surprised me by rolling her eyes. "Why does everyone get someone but me? You have the cute delivery boy. I'm all alone."

I hated the genuine sadness that smothered her complaint. It struck something within me that I couldn't identify, and that worried me.

"You'll find someone," Alice supplied helpfully. "Just give it time, B. You're still young. Live a little before you settle down."

I almost laughed at the exchange but was able to compose myself. "She's right," I agreed, trying to appear helpful, but it only made her look at me with that same lustful look in her eye. I quickly grabbed the box, trying to ignore it.

"Do you even know his name?" B asked, her mouth full of pizza.

"Jasper," Alice answered, never missing a beat. B looked up, shock written across her features.

"How do you know that?"

"He moved here a few years ago," she sighed, sinking back into her chair. B snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever talked to him?"

Alice laughed. "Besides just now?" B nodded. "A few times. He's been working at the pizza place for a while. He works every other day, that's how I knew he would be here today."

Choosing that moment to bow out, I stood up, a piece of pizza resting on a paper napkin in my hand. "Thanks for the dinner, Alice," I said, my notebook tucked under my arm.

"No problem," she said, glancing between B and me. "You're welcome to hang out here with us, if you want."

I shook my head. "I'm tired; I think I'll head upstairs."

B looked disappointed. "We're going to watch _Saw_."

I looked away as I shook my head. "I think I'm just going to head to bed. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." I also didn't think I could stomach a torture movie while I was eating pizza. The tomato sauce looks too much like blood.

"If you open the window, it won't be so stuffy," she advised, grinning at me. "It helps me sleep better."

I gave her a smile. "Thanks, B."

Her elated expression grew. "Anytime."

As I climbed each stair, I began to think about what she had told me about the police officer this morning. None of it added up, and I couldn't connect the dots to anything. I was getting frustrated, but being patient was all I could do.

Although I wanted to help Bella from strictly a professional point of view, there was something about talking to each alter that made me feel strangely attached, as if it was my duty to help Bella. She deserved as much.

I laid down on the bed with my mind racing. I knew I couldn't do anything until morning, but the idea of never finding a cure made my stomach churn.

I had to do whatever I could, and yet the path I was taking now didn't seem to be right. It never seemed to be enough.

It was like Bella was a victim in one of those Saw movies. She was strapped up to some mental torture device and I was the only one that can help her. But every attempt that I made, failed, and only seemed to make things worse for her.

I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to wish away the headache I was getting.

"Damnit, Bella." I mumbled to myself. "What happened to you?"

**End Chapter.**

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** We can't make this plot move any faster. I'm sorry, but we have to be careful. Besides, it's not like we're going terribly slow. It's the ninth chapter. The chapters aren't terribly long, anyways. I mean, c'mon, Twilight took forever for it to get action packed. And the plot is moving along. Whether you think it is or not, it's still moving along. Anyways, reviews make me smile. :)

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **If you really think about it, their relationship has to move slow or it really would never work. We want to do this realistically, and this story is so complex. There are so many different parts and things we have to remember. Things will get moving. Promise.

Please review!


	10. Eulogy

_Someone requested that I write a eulogy and post it on Stephanie's account. After giving it some thought, I decided that I would post one, just because it really does seem like she made an impact in people's lives on here and her stories seem empty without some author note telling them about her death._

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever. the goal is to create something that will."  
-Chuck Palahniuk, one of Stephanie's favorite authors.

I had no intention to write a eulogy or to post it on Stephanie's fanfiction account. I didn't think that anyone would care about her death beyond an "I'm sorry" or "everyone has to die eventually." But I'm glad to say that I was wrong. The support for Stephanie's death has been over whelming. I don't think anyone, especially Stephanie, expected her to make this big of an impact on so many people's lives.

It's weird that I'm writing a eulogy on fanfiction. Like I said earlier, I had no intention to tell anyone about Stephanie's death beyond Lindsey's (I think her screen name is Bronze something) author note. We're actually lucky that Stephanie has the same password that she's had since fifth grade or else I wouldn't have been able to hack into her account. XD

If there was any doubt in anyone's mind, Stephanie really did love fanfiction. She used to come to me in random moments and squeal about a good review and then quote it for me. When she got a bad review, she would cry and I'll be honest, I couldn't understand why, she just couldn't handle it. But she never gave up; she never even mentioned giving up. She knew that she would have to leave fanfiction again (she had an account previous to this account, but she wasn't as dedicated to it as she was this) but, to her, that was years from now.

I had never seen anyone have such raw talent for writing and a passion to match it. It is no secret that she has grown as a writer (especially her grammar) and I'm sure that she would have, with dedication and practice, become a bestselling author- if that's the career she chose to follow.

Stephanie was an amazing person. She went through a lot in her short life, more than most people go through in a long life. That's one of the reasons that made her amazing. She apologized for the bad choices she made, she learned from her mistakes, and she never gave up. She was a strong person that fought and worked for everything she got. I had never seen her excited about something that wasn't illegal till she found writing and I want to thank everyone that encouraged her to write, because your encouragement helped her deal with her demons.

Stephanie was always imaginative. When we were little she was the one that told us how we were to play pretend. I cannot tell you how many times we locked her up in our shed where she was supposedly murdered before someone could save her- that made a lot of people mad, especially our friend's parents, because the neighbor kids would get angry or cry.

What you see in her stories is what you would see in her if you knew her. She was extremely funny, extremely happy, and loving. She was the type of person that would welcome anyone and everyone into her life with open arms. I cannot tell you how many times she would leave the house at six in the morning to drive three hours away to pick up someone that was drunk and couldn't find a ride home or to comfort someone that needed someone to talk to, even if it was as small as their cat died. She put people before her and was genuine about it. She didn't expect things back; she didn't want things back, which is rare.

I wish that you could've met her. She was genuinely an amazing person. She went through a lot, but that only made her stronger and more amazing. I'm sure I can speak for all when I say that we will miss her and that she is in a better place where she can, hopefully, meet Kurt Cobain, the man that she has admired and looked up to since she was little.

"When other little girls wanted to be ballerinas, I wanted to be Jeffry Dahmer."  
-Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal)

_Lindsey (Bronzehairedgirl620) has agreed to write a eulogy for Stephanie. Expect to see that within the next few days. I have asked for the obituary and any information on the funeral not be mentioned for privacy reasons. I realize that you do care about her, but this is the internet and not everyone is as nice as they may seem. Again, thank you for all the support you have given my family, I deeply appreciate it. I have written a one-shot, on request, on my personal fanfiction account called _Close Call, _if you would like to read it, my penname is kikyoskiller and I am on Stephanie's favorite author list._

_Unfortunately, I do not have the password to Stephanie's e-mail (there's a cute story behind that). So I cannot reply back to any PMs that you send, if you would like to send me a PM, please send it through my own account. Again, thank you for all the amazing support._

_Rest in Peace, Stephanie._


	11. Eulogy Number 2

_Bronzehairedgirl620's eulogy for Stephanie's (Daddy's Little Cannibal not Stephenie Meyer) death.  
September 11, 1990 - May 8, 2009  
_

**Persevere: **To persist in anything undertaken; maintain a purpose in spite of difficulty, obstacles or discouragement. To continue steadfastly.

Daddy's Little Cannibal was undoubtedly the best author on FF, and will continue to be remembered for many years to come. I told her this numerous times, and although she didn't believe me, the overwhelming amount of support we've received over the past few days definitely shows that.

I've been asked by both Stephanie's sister and a few readers to write a eulogy from a slightly different perspective. Daddy's Little Cannibal was killed in a drunk driving accident on May 8th, and will forever be remembered by everyone who was fortunate enough to know her.

I wish you all could've known her like I did. She was an amazing person, so full of life and imagination. Her creativity was unbelievable, her story ideas original and flawlessly written, and her personality was even better. She was funny, kind, understanding, and didn't let anything faze her. Whenever she'd receive a flame, she'd talk about it but move on, not wanting it to dampen her spirits. Whenever I'd send her a page long rant at 3am, she'd listen and say more than 'I'm sorry.' Whenever my writing was horrible and off, she'd wait for me to figure it out and help me instead of getting irritated. She was the best collaboration partner I could've asked for, and I'm honored that I was the person she chose to write stories with.

If there are two things Stephanie wanted to pass onto everyone, it's to write for yourself and to persevere. She told everyone not to listen to what the readers want, but to write what the _author _thinks is fair, and if it's justified, the readers will understand. She taught FF to push forward no matter what, to _persevere_. It was that optimistic attitude that kept my love of writing growing, as it fueled many around the world. We wanted to get matching tattoos with the word, just to remember that at the end of the day, flames and bad reviews aren't worth it. Stephanie never let anything get her down, and truly lived her own advice.

If there's anything she wanted to tell the Fanfiction world, it's to continue despite all obstacles. To never back down and never give up, just as Stephanie never did.

Stephanie was a phenomenal person in addition to being an amazing writer. She'd make me laugh with jokes about seeing movies with Canadian being a language and her dog humping analogies, as well as our love of Mel Brooks films. We planned on going to Florida and learning how to wrestle, as well as me going down, staying with her, and getting hit on by gay guys at the Lizard Lounge.

And that if we were lesbians, we decided we'd be together. ;)

She claimed she dragged me into everything, but I'm so glad she did. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have known what an amazing person she was. She truly was one of my closes friends. If I had never harassed her to let me beta the original Cigarette Burns, I would've never gotten to know her as well as I have, and for that I am truly grateful.

She was a flabbergastingly awesome person, and yes, that's a word. Stephanie said so. She inspired many around the world to put themselves out on a limb and write, and I know she'll be missed by all who had the chance to read one of her stories.

She made Fanfiction and the Twilight community a better place. Her work will go on to be remembered, and she's made her mark. She's a legend. I know if she were here right now, she'd be looking at the number of people who have given her family and me support and wondering why people cared so much.

It's because we love you, Steph. :)

I hope you all remember her as an amazing author and even better person. And yes, Stephanie, I fully plan on writing that editorial on you being the unicorn queen. You just wait.

"_And so the artist fell in love with the drug addict."_

"_What a stupid artist."_

"_What a sick, manipulative drug addict."_

-Daddy's Little Cannibal, 'Cigarette Burns'


	12. Do You Have Cigarette Burns?

_Sorry for another author's note, but this is important._

Thank you for your support through this hard time, especially those who reported the flamer (she's been deleted from FanFiction). I just have one favor. Steph, Daddy's Little Cannibal, lost her copy of Cigarette Burns a few months before she passed away. Her computer crashed and both versions of the story were lost. I was wondering if anyone had a copy of her fan fiction version. I know that Lindsey (Bronzehairedgirl620) already asked, but we really want a copy.

Please and thank you,

Jo (kikyouskiller).


	13. Cigarette Burns Has Been Posted

This is the last author note that I will ever post on any of Stephanie's (Daddy's Little Cannibal) stories. After this note, her account will officially be unactive.

We have found a copy of Cigarette Burns and instead of posting it on Stephanie's account, I have asked Bronzehairedgirl620 to post it on her account. So if you would like to read it, it would be a good idea to head over to Bronzehairedgirl620's account and click on the story titled "Cigarette Burns." You can find her account in Daddy's Little Cannibal's favorite author list.

As of now, this account will no longer be updated or accessed.

Thank you for the support. It has been greatly appreciated, not just by me, but my family as well.

I hope that you enjoy Daddy's Little Cannibal's "lost" story and don't be afraid to review, because I can almost promise that Stephanie is looking down at us and reading them. :)


End file.
